Trouble at the Masaki Shrine
by ChibiAl
Summary: A crossover between Tenchi, Gundam, and Sailor Moon, it's only the beginning!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Duo looks at Heero strangely. "Come on!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Isn't it our vacation?"  
  
The rest of the pilots around him nod. He sighs and looks at the blue sky above him. "But it's my birthday!"  
  
Duo stares at his friend. Heero closes his eyes. "Fine!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Duo starts to dance around him and Heero almost loses it. Quatre stops Duo and pulls him away from Heero before he loses all of his teeth. "Duo, don't ruin the moment."  
  
"I have never been to a Shinto shrine before."  
  
"I heard this one was nice."  
  
They start to walk down the street of the busy city. Wufei didn't seem thrilled of the idea of going to a shrine. Trowa could care less, he just tagged along for his dear friend Quatre. They were all visiting Heero in Japan. It was his birthday. He moved there after the war to learn of his origins.  
  
Supposedly Relena was also going to pay a visit, but only Heero didn't know when. Wufei pulls Duo aside. "Relena is going to be at the shrine later."  
  
"How did you know we would go?"  
  
"Out of all the people I know, it was obvious that you were going to break through to him."  
  
"Does he know?"  
  
"No, but it's going to be one hell of a surprise!"  
  
"Yeah, she's going to drive him nuts!"  
  
"She's bringing Milliardo and Treize with her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I guess Milliardo wanted to come and he's bringing Treize along with him."  
  
"Why didn't he take Noin?"  
  
"She's on sick leave."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
They finally reach the bus stop and Heero looks at them all. "Did any of you guys find out when Relena is going to visit?"  
  
They all shake their heads and Duo snickers. Wufei elbows him in the stomach and he backs up. "Right."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Raye stands outside of the temple sweeping. The scouts sit around her. She stops sweeping and looks at them. "Do you guys want to go to a different today?"  
  
Amy looks up at her. "What shrine?"  
  
"It's a shrine deep in the mountains. It's suppose to be very beautiful."  
  
"Who owns it?"  
  
"The Masaki family. Well? Would you like to go? I could use a break."  
  
They all nod in agreement. Serena stares at her feet and Lita looks at her. "What's wrong Serena?"  
  
"Have you seen Darien?"  
  
Lita shakes her head and Rini gets in on the conversation. "I went to his apartment and he wasn't there."  
  
"I haven't talked to him in days."  
  
"I wonder where he is."  
  
"Yeah, what could be more important than seeing his girlfriend?"  
  
"What about his future daughter?!"  
  
"Yeah, that's important to."  
  
Raye sets down her broom. "I'm going to go change then we can go, okay?"  
  
She walks into the house and Serena goes back to staring at her feet. Amara laughs. "I'm sure he's okay."  
  
"I'm not worried about that."  
  
Michelle looks at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"If he was hurt, I would have known already."  
  
"Then what do you think is wrong?"  
  
"... It's nothing..."  
  
Raye comes back in a short tight violet dress which wraps around her neck at the top. "Lets go."  
  
They all get up and start to walk down the steps. Rini takes Hotaru's hand. "I'm glad that you're feeling well today."  
  
"Me to."  
  
Trista takes Rini's other hand and they all walk down the steps. Rini starts laughing. "I'm so happy to have my best friends back!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ryoko sits on the couch watching TV while Ayeka cleans the floor behind you. She gets up and looks at her. "Why don't you do some work around here for a change?"  
  
"That's what we've got you for."  
  
Ayeka's face is flushed with anger. She's about to throw her sponge at her when Tenchi walks in. "Ryoko! It's your turn to clean the bathroom."  
  
"I thought it was Ayeka's."  
  
Tenchi scratches the back of his head. "I don't think..."  
  
Ayeka walks in front of the TV. "I am not going to do your dirty work!!"   
"Fine."  
  
Her face goes back to it's original color and she walks over to Tenchi. Ryoko laughs. "Just as soon as this movie is over."  
  
Tenchi walks in front of the TV. "Ryoko!"  
  
"Alright, fine. I'll go clean the bathroom."  
  
Tenchi turns off the TV. Ryoko gets up and walks into the bathroom. She looks under the sink for the sponge. "Now this is the down side of living at the Masaki Shrine."  
  
The doorbell rings and Mihoshi answers it. "Hello?"  
  
The five gundam pilots are all standing there. She just stares at them and Duo lifts his eyebrow. "Is this the Masaki Shrine?"  
  
Mihoshi smiles. "Yeah, are you paying respects to the shrine."  
  
"Sure, I guess."  
  
"Come in."  
  
She lets him in and Sasami walks into the room. "Mihoshi, who is it?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Duo pats Sasami on the head. "I'm Duo, it's nice to meet you."  
  
"Would you like to see the owner of the shrine?"  
  
He nods and Sasami takes his hand. She starts to lead him to the other room when Ryoko appears in front of them. "Sasami, who is it?"  
  
Duo's eyes are wide open staring at her. He starts to back up. Sasami laughs. "Don't worry. Ryoko won't hurt you."  
  
"Are you sure about that?!"  
  
Ryoko looks at her fingernails. "Well, I am a space pirate."  
  
Duo backs up more. "A space pirate?! I've heard of you people! Can't you destroy planets?"  
  
"I've destroyed many in fact."  
  
Heero watches her then pulls out his gun. "Don't move..."  
  
Ryoko puts up her hands. "Hey, lets not be hostile here. I swear, I'm not as bad as you think."  
Mihoshi nods. "Ryoko just got done cleaning the bathroom."  
  
They all start laughing and Ryoko gets out of Sasami's way. Sasami starts to walk again and Ryoko taps Duo's shoulder. "Hey boy, what's your name?"  
  
"I'm... Duo."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Duo."  
  
Heero puts away his gun and Ryoko floats over to him. "So. Do you carry a gun often?"  
  
He stands there in silent. Tenchi walks into the room. "I heard the doorbell ring."  
  
He looks at the visitors. "Grandpa's in the other room if you're paying your respects to the shrine."  
  
Ryoko looks at him. "They know and the guy with the braid is already talking to him."  
  
Tenchi feels something brush up against his leg and looks down to find Ryo-ohki staring at him. He picks her up. "Ryo-ohki, we have visitors."  
  
Wufei looks at Ryo-ohki strangely. "You don't get visitors often?"  
  
"Well, no. Our shrine is well hidden from civilization."  
  
Trowa's eyes open. "It is."  
  
Quatre smiles. "It took us awhile to actually find it."  
  
Tenchi looks at Mihoshi. "Why don't you go and find Kiyone?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
She starts to walk off. Ryoko follows her. "Kiyone!"  
  
Tenchi looks back at them. "Would you like to sit down?"  
They nod their heads and Tenchi leads them into the room where Ayeka is cleaning the floor. She looks up. "Hello."  
  
They wave then sit down. Tenchi puts Ryo-ohki on Quatre's lap and he pets her. Washu comes out of her lab and looks around. "Tenchi?"  
  
She walks into the room and looks at them. "Well, we've got a big bunch today."  
  
She looks around. "Wasn't Darien suppose to come by again today?"  
  
Ayeka stands up and brushes herself off. "Yes, but he's not here yet."  
  
Washu chuckles. "I bet you would know the second he's here."  
  
Ayeka blushes and leaves the room. Washu walks in front of the gundam pilots and looks at Tenchi. "It would be something off your back, huh?"  
  
He laughs and she looks back at them. "So who brought you here? It doesn't seem like you wanted to come."  
  
They all point to Quatre. A sweat drop hangs off his head. "It was Duo's idea though."  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"He's talking with the owner."  
  
"Oh, you can just call him grandpa."  
  
She stands there for a minute and her two little mechanical puppets come up on her shoulders. "Washu, you're the greatest!"  
  
"The greatest scientist in the universe!"  
  
They both start to chant. "You're a genius, Washu!"  
  
They all have sweat drops coming off their heads. The puppets vanish. "So, would any of you like to go to my lab?"  
  
Wufei stands up. "I would."  
  
She leads him to the storage space under the stairs. Heero is about to follow them but Trowa sits him back down. "You might kill her."  
  
He mumbles and Tenchi has two sweat drops on his face. "So, what do you guys do for a living? Are you police or something?"  
  
They shake their heads. Quatre sets Ryo-Ohki on Heero's lap and he pushes her off. "We're pilots."  
  
"What kind of pilots?"  
  
Trowa and Heero look at him sternly. Quatre chuckles. "We fly aircrafts..."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
The doorbell rings again and Tenchi goes to get it. Heero is petting his gun in his lap. Trowa looks at him. "Put it away. We don't need to make a scene."  
  
Heero puts it behind his back. Tenchi opens the door and finds Darien holding a rose. "Hi Tenchi."  
  
"Ayeka's around here somewhere."  
  
Ayeka runs to the door. "Darien!"  
  
She runs into his arms. "Princess Ayeka."  
  
She backs up and he hands her the rose. "Thank you."  
  
Serena finishes walking up the steps to the shrine and looks at them. She takes a breath and looks at Darien. "Darien?"  
  
A tear falls onto the cement. "How could you?!"  
  
She runs into the shrine and runs into the room with the rest of the gundam pilots. They look at her sobbing. She tries to wipe her eyes, but fails to stop the tears from coming. "Where's the bathroom?"  
  
Quatre stands up and touches her shoulder. "I don't know."  
  
"Get me out of here!"  
  
Ryoko walks into the room. "Who's crying?"  
  
She looks at Serena. "What's wrong sweetie?"  
  
Quatre leads her over to Ryoko and Serena buries her head into Ryoko's robe. Quatre looks at them. "She wanted to know where the bathroom is."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Ryoko leads her into the bathroom and shuts the door behind her. Serena sits on the toilet. "I knew it."  
  
Ryoko leans against the wall. "Knew what?"  
  
"That Darien was seeing someone else."  
  
She keeps on sobbing. Ryoko bends down next to her. "Darien has been coming here for days now."  
  
"Darien was my boyfriend."  
  
"Your joking!"  
  
"No. I wish I was."  
  
"It's as if Ayeka and him were an item."  
  
Serena wipes her eyes and she hears a knock on the door. "Serena!"  
  
Ryoko gets up and looks the sliding door. Serena looks at the floor still trying to dry off her eyes. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Ryoko sits down in front of her. "So what are you going to do, Serena?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I can get you out the window if you'd like."  
  
Serena chuckles. "No, it's okay. My friends really wanted to come here."  
  
She looks at Ryoko. "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Ryoko. Ya know, I lie a lot, but something like that. I can't lie about. I'm real close to Tenchi and for that guy with the braid... That's something else."  
  
"I'm happy for you."  
  
They hear a knock on the door and it's Rini this time. "Serena? Are you in there?"  
  
Ryoko looks up at her. "Who's that?"  
  
"My friend, Rini."  
  
Rini knocks on the door again. "Come on, Serena! Darien is in the other room now! Come out!"  
  
Serena gets up and opens the door. She bends down and hugs Rini. Rini hugs her back then looks into her future mother's eyes. "I'm sure he's sorry."  
  
"He has to be more than sorry to make up for that."  
  
She stands up and looks at Ryoko. "Thanks for your help."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Ryoko vanishes and they both look at where she was. Their eyes blink and Serena looks down at Rini. "Did you see the rose he gave her?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"He's talking with that Ayeka girl."  
  
Rini's eyes show worry. "Serena, are you going to brake up with him?"  
  
"I'm thinking about it."  
  
"Don't do it."  
  
They walk into the hall and they see Darien holding Ayeka's hand. Tears fill Serena's eyes once more. "Rini, I've... Thought about it."  
  
She taps Darien's shoulder and he looks at her still holding Ayeka's hand. "Darien!! We're through!!!"  
  
Serena runs outside and leaves Rini staring at him. Tears fill her eyes also. Darien bends down and touches her shoulder. "Don't touch me!"  
  
She backs up then runs out the door following Serena. Darien gets up and looks at Ayeka. Her eyes are troubled. "Who were they?"  
  
"That *was* my girlfriend."  
  
Kiyone comes down the steps with Mihoshi behind her. She looks at the three pilots and then takes a second look at Heero. "Hello, I don't believe we've met. I'm Kiyone."  
  
Heero looks up at her. "Heero."  
  
"Well Heero, how long will you be staying?"  
  
"Who knows."  
  
The rest of the scouts come into the room. Hotaru looks around for Rini. "Where's Rini?"  
  
Quatre chimes in. "The girl with the pink hair?"  
  
She nods. He points to the door. "She just ran out the door with the girl with the pigtails."  
  
Hotaru walks out the door in search for Rini. Raye looks at Trowa with excited eyes. "Hi, I'm Raye."  
  
Mina looks at him also. "I'm Mina."  
  
"Trowa... Trowa Barton."  
  
Raye laughs. "Nice to meet you, Trowa."  
  
She sits next to him and Mina sits on the other side of him. Mina puts her hand on his shoulder. "Do you have a girlfriend, Trowa?"  
  
He shakes his head. Raye puts her arms around his lefts arm and snuggles up to his shoulder. He stares at her. "Umm..."  
  
Mina does the same to his other arm. Heero slightly laughs. Quatre looks over at the blue haired girl holding a science book. He gets up and walks over to her. "Do you like science?"  
  
He motions to her book and she blushes. "Yes. Um... I'm Amy."  
  
He shakes her hand. "I'm Quatre."  
  
He leads her over behind the couch and she opens the book. He starts to look at it. "I never got into science much."  
  
"I love science and math."  
  
They both sit down and start to enjoy the book. Amara and Michelle sit down on the other couch. Amara looks at her friend. "It's peaceful here."  
  
"Yeah, it's nice."  
  
Heero and Trowa look at Amara strangely. She laughs. "I'm a girl."  
  
They both turn their heads in the other direction. Trista looks down the hallway. "Lita, I'm going to look around."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Trista walks off and the two cats follow her. Sasami walks into the room. "I'm going to make dinner soon."  
  
She looks around at their big group. "I'm be sure to make plenty."  
  
Sasami walks off and Lita follows her. "Do you like to cook?"  
  
Sasami nods and gets into the frigerator. Lita folds her hands. "Do you mind if I help? Cooking is my hobby."  
  
"Sure, it would be fun."  
  
The doorbell rings again. Kiyone perks up. "Today is busy."  
  
Mihoshi reaches the door first. "Hello."  
  
Relena looks at her. "Is this the Masaki Shrine?"  
  
Mihoshi laughs. "It sure is."  
  
Kiyone can't help but look into the tall platinum blonde's eyes. Mihoshi lets them in. "I'm Mihoshi and this is Kiyone."  
  
"Hi..."  
  
Relena looks around. "Is Heero already here?"  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He's probably in there."  
  
She points to the room and Relena follows her finger. She finds Heero still sitting on the couch. "Heero!"  
  
She jumps on him and gives him a hug. He looks at Trowa and Trowa can't help, but laugh. "Surprise."  
  
Relena sits down next to Heero and he is stuck between her and Mina. "Great."  
  
Treize looks at Mihoshi. "May I speak to the owner?"  
  
She points down the hall and he walks away. Kiyone is still looking at the blonde. "I'm Milliardo."  
  
"Nice... To meet you."  
  
She shakes his hand and they both walk into the room full of people. Tenchi is sitting on the coffee table talking to Michelle and Amara. Kiyone looks around. "Everything is taken. We'll have to sit on the floor."  
  
They sit down and cross their legs. Kiyone starts up a conversation that Mihoshi won't last long in. "So, what has brought you to our shrine?"  
  
"My sister, Relena brought me along. It's her so called boyfriend's birthday."  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Treize finds Duo and Ryoko talking to grandpa. "Did I interrupt anything?"  
  
Duo looks up. "Hi Treize. No, we were just about to leave."  
  
Duo and Ryoko get up and Treize takes their place where they were sitting. Grandpa hands him a cup of tea. "Try some, it's good."  
  
Ryoko leads Duo out of the room and she shuts the door. She hears the talking down the hall. "Why don't we go some place where it's quieter so we can talk?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
She takes him out the back to find Darien and Ayeka holding hands. Ryoko takes one glance at him. "Jerk."  
  
He looks at her wide eyed then turns around. Ryoko starts to float into the air and she takes Duo with her. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Hang on."  
  
They get up to the roof and she leads him over to the edge and they both sit down. "That's amazing."  
  
"I guess it is."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Ayeka looks at Darien. "So you dumped her and she didn't know it?"  
  
"Yeah, she wasn't paying attention."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Amara looks around. "Where's Serena?"  
  
Michelle puts down her head and looks at her hands. "She's outside."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She needs her privacy."  
  
"Is it about Darien and that girl?"  
  
Tenchi looks at them. "Darien has been coming here for weeks now. Ayeka sure like him."  
  
Amara mumbles and Michelle touches her shoulder. "They're probably just friends and Serena got carried away."  
  
Tenchi shakes his head. "I think it's more than that and what is it with this Serena?"  
  
"Serena was Darien's girlfriend."  
  
Tenchi eye's go wide. "What?! He's been cheating on her?"  
  
Amara stands up. "Where is he?"  
  
Michelle tries to get her to sit back down. "Leave him alone."  
  
"Someone needs to teach him a lesson."  
  
Amara storms out of the room and she walks outside to where Darien and Ayeka are standing. She looks at him then taps his shoulder. He turns around and Amara slaps him. "What do you think you're doing to Serena?"  
  
Darien rubs his cheek and Ayeka looks at her. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"Serena was Darien's long before you were."  
  
Amara points a finger at him. "You were cheating on her!!"  
  
Ayeka's eyes widen. "Darien, tell them that Serena wasn't paying attention when you dumped her."  
  
Darien stands there in silence. Ayeka lets go of his hand and backs up. "Then it's true."  
  
She slaps his other cheek. "I don't believe you."  
  
Ayeka storms into the shrine leaving Amara and Darien outside alone. Amara crosses her arms. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know. Ayeka got carried away and I totally forgot to tell her about Serena."  
  
"Why didn't you just tell her to back off?"  
  
"Because I kind of like her."  
  
Amara puts out her hands. "But you and Serena have been an item for centuries."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Well, now you've learned a lesson, but if I was Serena... I wouldn't take you back."  
  
Amara starts to walk away. "There's just one problem."  
  
She stops and Darien looks at her. "You can't abandon your child."  
  
She walks into the shrine and Darien looks out at the sky. Duo stops leaning over the edge. "I don't believe that guy."  
  
Ryoko sighs. "I know."  
  
She thinks for a minute. "I bet that Rini girl is his child, but Serena looked young."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Ryoko leads him to the other side of the roof. Serena is sitting down on the steps crying. "That girl and the pink haired girl is Rini."  
  
Hotaru is comforting Rini while she cries also. Ryoko leans back on her hands and kicks her legs. "This has been a weird day."  
  
Duo looks at her. "How so?"  
  
"There's another guy in my life."  
  
Duo backs up and points to himself. Ryoko nods. Duo almost falls off the roof, but Ryoko grabs him and brings him back up. "Is that a problem?"  
  
"No. It's just a surprise."  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is there a girl in your life?"  
  
"Well there is Hilde, but she's just a friend."  
  
Ryoko gets closer to him and touches his chest. "That's good, because now that Darien and Ayeka are through, she's going to be all over Tenchi again."  
  
He looks worried. "I really don't know what to say."  
  
She stares into his eyes. "Just say you're mine."  
  
"But... But..."  
  
"Aww... Come on, duo!"  
  
He gulps. "But I might never see you again."  
  
"That's okay, I'll fly to your home."  
  
"But I've gone back to the space colonies."  
  
"Ryo-ohki can take me to you."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Ryoko wraps her arms around him. "Please??"  
  
"You don't give up do you?"  
  
"Never."  
  
He sits there for a minute. "Alright."  
  
Her grip around him gets tighter. "Don't worry, Duo, I won't hurt you."  
  
"I'm not worried about that..."  
  
Mihoshi has fallen asleep next to Kiyone. Kiyone is still talking to Millairdo. "That's very interesting how much you know about mobile suits."  
  
"I've piloted many suits before."  
  
"Well with the galaxy police I would have been at a higher rank, but Mihoshi..."  
  
She looks down at her. "Mihoshi!"  
  
She smacks her and Mihoshi gets up. "Kiyone..."  
  
Mihoshi yawns. "I'm bored."  
  
"Then go away!"  
  
Mihoshi stands up and walks into the hallway. Trista is looking at a the door under the staircase. She looks at Mihoshi. "Where does this door leave to?"  
  
"That's Washu's lab."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Mihoshi walks into the room where Treize and grandpa are talking. Treize looks up at her and she blushes. "Hi..."  
  
Grandpa looks up at her also. "Hello Mihoshi, why don't you sit down and join us in a cup of tea."  
  
"Alright."  
  
She sits next to Treize and picks up a cup of tea. She takes a sip and sets it down. "It's crowded out there."  
  
Treize shuts his eyes. "I know."  
  
She stares at him and blushes. "What's your name?"  
  
"Treize."  
  
"That's a nice name."  
  
"I guess it is."  
  
He stands up and looks at grandpa. "It was a pleasure talking to you."  
  
Mihoshi looks up at him. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I need to go for a walk."  
  
Mihoshi gets up also. "Can I go with you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He puts out his arm and she takes it. They both walk outside and they pass Serena. She stopped crying, but is still in shock. Mihoshi goes to talk to her, but Treize stops her. "She'll be fine."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Mihoshi leads him to the tree of Jurai. "Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
She looks up at him. "Kiyone seems to have a big crush on your friend."  
  
"I bet she does, Milliardo is a great guy."  
  
"Is he taken?"  
  
"Well, I really don't know what's going on between him and Noin. He could be."  
  
"Oh.... Are you?"  
  
"I've been married before, but my wife died and I have a daughter."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It was a long time ago, I'm over it."  
  
"So you're free??"  
  
"Not exactly. There is Lady Une, she's a good friend of mine."  
  
"That's okay."  
  
Treize laughs. Mihoshi tries to look at her face. "What? Is there something on my face?"  
  
He brings a gloved hand to his mouth. "You're not like the other women I've met."  
  
"Really? So there isn't anything on me?"  
  
He laughs again. "No, you're fine."  
  
Serena watches them. "They seem to be getting along fine."  
  
Hotaru looks at her. "What about those other guys I saw?"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Don't you think they are kind of attractive?"  
  
"Sure, but I'm not ready for that yet."  
  
"Sure you are, Serena. Which one did you like?"  
  
"The one with the short dark brown hair. He was cute."  
  
Sasami walks outside. "Hello."  
  
Rini and Hotaru look up at her. Sasami laughs. "Would you two like to play a game with me?"  
  
Rini wipes her eyes. "Alright."  
  
Both of them get up and Sasami looks at Serena. "Lita is finishing dinner. So it won't be too long."  
  
Serena nods and Sasami takes them back into the shrine. Serena takes a deep breath and she hears a noise behind her. "Go on, Rini. you can make another friend."  
  
She turns around and Darien is standing there. She gasp then turns back around. "What ever happened to Ayeka?"  
  
"We're through."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Ryoko and Duo are looking over the side. Ryoko makes a fist. "He's going to hurt her."  
  
Duo puts a hand on her shoulder. "He wouldn't dare."  
  
"I like that girl."  
  
Darien steps closer to her. "Stay away from me."  
  
He stops and sighs. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Well, sorry isn't good enough this time."  
  
"No, Serena, I really mean it. We were meant for each other."  
  
She stands up and looks at him. "The future can change. I love Rini so much, but I don't want her to have a terrible father like you. She deserves better."  
  
"But it won't be the same child."  
  
"That's the consequence I will just have to take."  
  
"But I love her just as much as you do. Serena, you don't get it!"  
  
"I get it just enough! Rini doesn't want a father who treat her mother like dirt. I don't want a husband like that."  
  
"Serena, I don't know what got into me. I thought she was a nice girl at first then all of a sudden it happened. I don't even know what went through my head. I'm very extremely sorry."  
  
She slaps him on the face. "Apology not accepted."  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Serena walks past Darien and goes into the room full of her friends. It goes silent and she looks at them. "I'm fine."  
  
They go back to talking and she sits next to Tenchi. Amara looks at her. "What happened?"  
  
"I took control."  
  
Michelle smiles. "You seem very proud of yourself."  
  
"Yeah... I guess I am."  
  
She looks at Tenchi and grins. "How are you and Ayeka?"  
  
"Well, I don't know she was very mad at Darien so it's going to go back to the way it was."  
  
Serena moves closer to him and a sweat drop hangs off his head. She puts her hand on his. "Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure!"  
  
Darien is looking at her and she sees him. Serena wraps her arms around Tenchi. "Oh Tenchi really?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Tenchi starts to back up and Serena is still hanging on to him. "You do know I'm free now, don't you?"  
  
Ayeka walks into the room with red eyes. She looks at Serena and Tenchi. "What are you doing?!!?"  
  
Serena looks up at her and grins once again. "Tenchi and I were just talking."  
  
"It looks like more than that!!!!"  
  
"Tenchi, don't you like me?"  
  
Tenchi starts to get annoyed. "Yeah, sure, but what does that have to do with anything?!"  
  
"See, he likes me."  
  
Ayeka takes Tenchi's arm. "He does not!!"  
  
Serena get up and takes his other arm. "Does to!!"  
  
They start to pull on him and his eyes are swirling. Ayeka pulls harder. "Does not!!!"  
  
Serena keeps pulling him. "Yes, he does!!!"  
  
They're starting to make a scene in the room and everyone has sweat drops. Ayeka pulls and you can hear a bone crack. "He does not!!!!!!"  
  
Serena pulls again and another bone cracks. "Does to!!!!!!"  
  
Sasami walks into the room. "What's going on?"  
  
She looks at Serena and Ayeka. "Ayeka!! Stop hurting Tenchi!"  
  
Ayeka lets go of him and he flies into Serena which sends her onto the floor. They're both dazed. Sasami walks up to Ayeka. "That's all we need, Ayeka, is another person fighting over Tenchi."  
  
Ayeka is flushed. "I was just making a point..."  
  
"The point is made."  
  
Sasami leaves to join her two new friends in the card game they were playing. Amara helps Tenchi up. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
He rubs his head and sits back down. "It reminds me of Ayeka and Ryoko."  
  
He looks around. "Where is Ryoko?"  
  
Michelle helps Serena up and she sits back down. "Are you going to be okay?"  
  
Serena starts to leave. "Sure..."  
  
Heero watches her leave. "Relena, she's almost as bad ad you."  
  
Relena looks at him sternly. "What do you mean *almost*?!"  
  
Heero get up. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to get some fresh air."  
  
Relena starts to get up. "I'll go with you."  
  
Heero takes out his gun and points it at her. "Don't move..."  
  
Everyone stares and he puts it away. "I'm serious."  
  
Relena sits back down and pouts. He walks out of the room and goes outside. Serena is leaning on the railing talking to herself. "Why did I do that? I made a complete idiot of myself."  
  
Heero stands next to her. "I believe you were jealous."  
  
Serena is startled by the sudden comment. Heero just looks over the railing. "It's true isn't it?"  
  
"No, it wasn't that. Darien was watching the whole thing."  
  
"So you thought it would make him jealous?"  
  
"Wouldn't it make you if Relena was doing that?"  
  
Heero laughs slightly. "I could care less. It would be a load off my back."  
  
"You don't like her?"  
  
"Well, when I first met her my goal was to kill her."  
  
Serena moves over a little. "Why?"  
  
"She knew too much and that was my mission if it came to those measures."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
She looks at him and thinks. 'He's very cute...'  
  
"Why didn't you accomplish your mission."  
  
"It was this gut feeling I had... It's a good thing I didn't, because she was our key to peace."  
  
"Peace for what?"  
  
He slightly looks at her. "If I gave out more information I would have to kill you and I don't want to."  
  
She turns her head and looks over the railing also. "What are you going to do about her?"  
  
"I'll let it flow."  
  
She moves closer to him and he doesn't move. She smiles and puts her hand over his. "You're very nice when someone gets to know you."  
  
"It's my weak spot."  
  
Washu watches the whole scene with Ayeka and Serena. "I was so close. Everything was going good with Darien and Ayeka."  
  
Wufei looks at her. "What do you mean *you* were so close?"  
  
"I was the one that made Darien fall for Ayeka."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well I am the greatest scientist in the universe!!!"  
  
"Great."  
  
She looks at him. "I was hoping that Ayeka would fall for Darien to, which she was. Then I would have Tenchi for me. I could take on Ryoko with no sweat."  
  
"Women are weak."  
  
Washu makes a fist and almost jumps on him. "What did you say?!?!"  
  
Suddenly the door opens and Trista steps in. "Hello?"  
  
Washu looks at her. "Come in!"  
  
Trista walks up to her and the two cats follow her. "Am I interrupting anything?"  
  
"No not at all. Have a seat."  
  
A chair floats up and Trista sits in it. Washu looks down at the cats and smiles. "Some friends for Ryo-ohki."  
  
Ryo-ohki comes out of the shadows and sits in front of the cats. Luna looks at Ryo-ohki and then looks at Artemis. She whispers in his ear. "It's a rabbit."  
  
Ryo-ohki meows and the cats both have sweat drops off their heads.  
Washu's eyes widen. "They talk!!"   
Trista looks down at them. "Are you sure about that?"  
  
Washu picks up Luna. "Come on, Kitty. I'm the greatest scientist in the universe! I won't care."  
  
Wufei rolls his eyes. Luna just hangs there. Washu's eyes are glowing. "Please??"  
  
Luna meows. "No!! Speak English!!"  
  
Washu sets her down on the control panel in front of her and her image keyboard comes up. She starts to type and Luna just looks at it. "Ah ha! You do to talk!"  
  
Wufei just stares at her. "You're crazy! Cats can't talk!"  
  
Artemis looks up at him. "Some of us do."  
  
They all look at him and he covers his mouth. Washu laughs. "I knew it! You can't keep anything from me!"  
  
Luna rolls her eyes like Wufei. "I was interested in all this equipment."  
  
Washu looks at her. "Most of it was my inventions that went wrong for very weird reasons."  
  
Trista looks around. "I was wondering was this strange force is that I feel at this shrine."  
  
Washu looks at her. "You're probably feeling Ayeka and Tenchi's power."  
  
She laughs. "They are royal family of Jurai!!"  
Trista looks over at Wufei. "I'm Trista."  
  
He shakes her hand. "Wufei."  
  
Washu's puppets come up on her shoulders. The one with the A on it talks first. "Washu you're a genius!"  
  
"You're the greatest scientist in the universe, Washu!!"  
  
Sweat drops roll off all of their heads and the puppets disappear. Washu looks back at Trista. "There also is Ryoko's power, but you have nothing to worry about. Her space pirate days are over."  
  
Wufei looks at Washu. "Space pirate?"  
  
"Yes, she's destroyed many planets with her energy, but it's nothing to worry about. The only times she's used it is to fight with Ayeka."  
  
Artemis looks at Ryo-ohki. "What is it?"  
  
"Hmm... Well it's a space ship."  
  
Even more sweat drops hang off their heads. "No, really!"  
  
  
Lita walks into the room. "Dinner is ready!"  
  
Tenchi gets off the coffee table and Lita sets the main dish down. Sasami walks in behind her and sets some plates down. "We made fish."  
She looks around. "Not all of us will be able to eat at this table, so you will have to go eat with grandpa."  
  
Kiyone helps Milliardo up. "We can get our plate and go in there."  
  
Rini and Hotaru come out with more food. Rini sets it down. "Fill your plates up. Lita and Sasami made plenty."  
  
Kiyone hands Milliardo a plate and takes one herself. Sasami walks into the hall. "I'll go get Mihoshi."  
  
She looks outside. "Mihoshi!!!"  
  
Mihoshi hears her in the distance. "I think we should go back."  
  
Sasami yells again. "Dinner is ready, Mihoshi!!"  
  
"Dinner!!"  
  
She grabs Treize an almost literally drags him back to the shrine. They reach the door and Treize is dazed. Mihoshi is jumping up and down. "What are we having, Sasami?"  
  
"Well, we're having fish and I made sweet potatoes."  
  
"Sweet potatoes!!"  
  
She grabs Treize and runs into the room with all the food. She immediately sits down and starts to eat. Serena can smell the food from outside. "Lita is finished making dinner."  
  
She takes Heero's hand and pulls him inside. Serena sits down next to Mihoshi and starts to eat to. Heero is amazed by how fast she eats. He lets it go by and sits down next to her. Relena is relieved that he's back. "Heero."  
  
She sits next to him and leans her head on his shoulder. he doesn't pay attention to her and starts to fill his plate. Treize shakes his head and sits down next to Mihoshi. Milliardo and Kiyone are already eating with grandpa. Lita walks into the hall where Darien is standing. "Are you going to eat?"  
  
"I don't think I am allowed in there."  
  
"I'll fix you a plate and bring it to you. You can eat with grandpa."  
  
Lita walks back into the room and comes out with a plate full of food. She hands it to Darien. "I'll bring you guys some tea in a minute."  
  
He nods and leaves. Quatre and Amy are eating behind the couch while still reading the science book she brought. As for Trowa... Raye and Mina are still hanging onto him while he eats. He sets down his chopsticks and shuts his eyes. "Do you two mind?"  
  
They let go of him and he goes back to eating. They eat also. Sasami served Washu, Wufei, and Trista in the lab. She gave Ryo-ohki a basket of carrots and the two cats some milk. Luna looks at Ryo-ohki. "Carrots are disgusting."  
  
"Meow!!"  
  
Tenchi and Ayeka are eating outside. Ryoko had gotten Duo and herself a plate and they were eating on the roof.   
  
When everyone is almost done grandpa walks into the room. "Would all of you like to spend the night here?"  
  
Serena looks up. "Really? It won't be a problem?"  
  
"Sure, we have plenty of room."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Later on that night all of the girls were put in their own room. Serena was almost on top of Rini, because she rolled over so much. As for the guys, they were spread all over the shrine. Duo slept outside with Ryoko very close to him. He started to snore and she woke him up. "Hey! Why'd you do that?"  
  
"You were snoring!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
  
The next morning...   
Trowa walks down the stairs with Raye and Mina still hanging on to him. He reaches the bathroom door and stops. "I would like some privacy."  
  
They both look confused. "Let me go to the bathroom in peace!!"  
  
They let go of him and he goes into the bathroom Raye looks at the door. "We'll wait for you!!"  
  
She sits down on one side of the door and Mina sits on the other side. Trowa sits down on the toilet and looks around. "God! Finally! Those two need to get a life!"  
  
He looks at the window and sees a tree outside. He stands on the toilet and opens the window. "An escape!"  
  
He jumps through it and lands on the soft grass. "Fresh air!"  
  
He sits next to the tree and smells the air. "Maybe I'll take a nap."  
  
Trowa shuts his eyes. Quatre is talking with Michelle and Amara outside. "So you play the violin?"  
  
Michelle nods. "Yes, and Amara sometimes plays the piano by my side."  
  
"I play the violin also."  
  
Amy walks outside carrying two violins. "Look. I talked with Washu and she was able to bring these up."  
  
She hands them to Michelle and Quatre. Michelle stands up and starts to play a sweet melodic tune. Quatre stands up also and starts to play with her. Amy sits down next to Amara and smiles. "They're both very good."  
  
"Yes."  
  
The music puts Trowa to sleep by the tree. Duo and Ryoko are once again on the roof. He listens to the music and smiles. "That must be Quatre."  
  
Ryoko sits next to him holding his hand. "He's very good."  
  
She starts to play with Duo's braid. Duo takes her hand. "I have my limits and that's one of them."  
  
She pouts and goes back to listening to the music. Ayeka is with Tenchi in the room watching TV. Tenchi sighs. "Things are back to normal."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Darien is talking with Treize and Mihoshi which she is no help. "I really don't know what got over me."  
  
Treize drinks the tea the grandpa gave him. "Sometimes the mind gets carried away."  
  
Mihoshi is falling asleep very slowly. Treize doesn't mind. "Like Mihoshi. She's just a friend. I love Lady Une in my heart."  
  
"That's what I thought about Ayeka and I, but things got mixed up. Serena is the only one that I care for."  
  
"Have you told her that?"  
  
"Yes, but she didn't listen."  
  
"You need to find a way to get through to her."  
  
"Yeah, thanks Treize."  
Mihoshi leans her head on Treize's shoulder. "I don't want any more tea............................. No..........."  
  
Treize just stares at her as she keeps dreaming. Sasami, Rini, and Hotaru are in the back picking flowers. Sasami hands Rini a pink one and laughs. "It's the color of your hair."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Serena is talking with Heero as Relena sleeps next to him. Her head droops onto his shoulder and he pushes her off. "Why can't she just sleep somewhere else?"  
  
Serena laughs and Relena's head does it again. This time he picks her up and throws her on the floor. She stirs for a minute then starts to snore. Heero sits back down and looks at Serena. "What's up with the hair?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I've told you some stuff about me now why do you were your hair like that?"  
  
"It runs in the family."  
  
Trista and Wufei are back in Washu's lab. Washu is watching Darien. She stops biting onto her shirt. "Maybe I should tell him what was going on."  
  
Wufei chuckles. "It would be a good idea."  
  
Trista is lost on the subject. "What are you two talking about?"  
  
Washu turns her head and looks at her. "I set Darien up with one of my inventions to fall for Ayeka so I could have Tenchi to myself, but if I would have known he had a girlfriend. I would have never done that."  
  
Trista smiles. "So it wasn't his fault. You should tell Serena first."  
  
Wufei opens his eyes. "She might not believe it."  
  
Washu makes a fist. "She has to."  
  
Mina starts to get worried. "What's taking Trowa so long?"  
  
Raye mumbles. "I don't know."  
  
Mina gets up and knocks on the door. "Did you fall in, Trowa!!"  
  
Raye smacks her. "People can't fall into the toilet!!"  
  
"Who knows."  
  
Both of them start knocking and the door opens. They look inside for him, but he's not there. Raye looks up at the window. "Trowa!!"  
  
Both of them get on the toilet seat and look out the window. They find him sleeping under the tree. Raye gets made. "Trowa!! What are you doing?!!?"  
  
Trowa wakes up and looks at them. "Man..."  
  
Raye and Mina leave the bathroom and head for the door. Trowa starts to run around the house and both of them go after him. Mina starts yelling. "Trowa!! Get back here!!"  
  
"Leave me alone!!!!!!!"  
  
He runs into the house through the back. "SANCTUARY!!!!"  
  
Wufei hears him. "That's Trowa."  
  
Trista laughs. "Mine and Raye are most likely driving him nuts."  
  
Washu opens the door and watches Trowa run past her. "Hey Trowa in here!"  
  
Trowa sees her and runs into the lab. She shuts the door and makes sure no one can get through. "You'll be safe here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Raye and Mina can be heard outside the door. "Trowa!!! Let us in!!!"  
  
They keep repeating themselves until finally they stop. A chair floats up to him and he sits down. Trista looks over at him. "Sorry that they are like that. Trowa."  
  
"They were going to follow me into the bathroom."  
  
Wufei starts laughing. "I don't think that's funny."  
  
Quatre and Michelle can still be heard. Washu smiles. "Those violins I came up with seem to be working just fine."  
  
Wufei looks at her. "Why don't you come up with a flute for Trowa?"  
  
Washu watches Trowa. "Would you like one?"  
  
Trowa nods and she starts to type. A silver flute appears in front of him and he takes it. "Thanks, but I'm sure those two are waiting out there for me."  
  
"Right."  
  
Washu keeps on typing. "This won't hurt."  
  
Trowa disappears and he appears next to Quatre. The only one that realizes him there is Amy. He starts to play his flute along with Quatre and Michelle. Quatre finally notices him and keeps on playing soft and sweet music to their enjoyment. Mina and Raye yawn as they wait for Trowa. Mina looks over at her. "I think he likes me more."  
  
"No, he likes me the best."  
  
"What ever happened to Chad?!"  
  
"That wasn't serious!!"  
  
"Like this is?!!?"  
  
The argument goes long and Wufei shakes his head. "Weak women."  
  
Both Trista and Washu jump on him. "What did you say?!!?!?!?!"  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Serena is raiding through the cupboards in the kitchen. "I'm so hungry... Breakfast wasn't enough."  
  
Heero watches her outside the door. She looks inside a white container and finds sugar. "What's this?"  
  
She eats some and decides it's good. She keeps eating mouthfuls and Heero laughs. "You're going to be sick."  
  
She finishes chewing the sugar and runs over to him. "It's sugar!"  
  
He touches her hair. "Have you ever thought about taking out these meatballs?"  
  
"Sure!"   
She unties them and her long golden hair flows to the floor. She's really hyper. "Can I have some more."  
  
He wraps his arm around her. "I think that's enough."  
  
He plays with her hair and she giggles. Relena is looking around the house for him. "Heeeeeeeerrrrooooo!!!!!"  
  
He hears her voice and leads Serena out the door. "Would you like to go for a walk?"  
  
"Can I have more sugar first?"  
  
"No."  
  
She pouts and they start to walk down through the grass. They get a little ways away from the shrine, but the soft music can still be heard. They both sit down and he looks into her blue crystal eyes. She stares into his, but doesn't seem to be knowing what's going on. He slightly laughs. "Did you know you're very beautiful?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
He nods and brings her head closer to his. He can feel her breath against his face. She smiles and he kisses her lightly on the lips. Rini drops all of her flowers and grabs her chest. Hotaru and Sasami run to her side. Hotaru shakes her. "Rini, are you okay?"  
  
Rini barely nods. Heero looks into Serena's eyes again. He puts his arms around her and they kiss longer this time, their tongues in link. Rini's body is turning transparent. Amara hears her scream and runs down the hill. "Rini!!"  
  
Michelle stops playing and drops the violin. She runs after Amara. Trowa, Quatre, and Amy follow her. They find Rini lying on the ground. She's barely there and Amara bends down next to her. "Rini."  
  
Heero lets go of her lips and holds her in his arms. Rini's body becomes whole again and she is breathing very hard. Michelle looks at Hotaru. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. She just fell down and her body started to disappear."  
  
Raye and Mina run outside. Raye looks at them. "What's going on?"  
  
Amara helps Rini up. "She's fine."  
  
Rini nods and starts to pick up her flowers. "I'll be fine."  
  
Both Trista and Washu's eyes widen. Wufei looks at Washu. "What's wrong?"  
  
Washu's voice turns serious. "There has been a rip in the time space grid."  
  
Trista looks at her also. "I felt it to."  
  
Luna looks up at them. "Something must be going on with Rini."  
  
Trista runs out of the room to look for Rini. Luna and Artemis follow her. Wufei looks at Washu strangely. "What's going on?"  
  
"We should follow her."  
  
They both run out after her, but they don't see her. Washu looks around. "Where did she go?"  
  
Trista runs outside and looks around for anybody. "Pluto... Star... Power!!!!"  
  
Lights flash around her and she turns into Sailor Pluto. Rini is still picking up her flowers with Sasami and Hotaru. Rini looks up and sees Pluto. She looks over at Hotaru and Sasami. "I'll be right back, okay?"  
  
They each nod and Rini runs up the hill to Pluto. "Pluto."  
  
Pluto bends down and hugs her. "I have to go now, Rini."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I'm going back to the Time Gate. Something is going on."  
  
Rini nods and Pluto stands up. "I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
Pluto waves around her garnet rod and she vanishes. Rini looks around. "Why was I vanishing?"  
  
Relena walks outside and looks at Rini. "Have you seen Heero?"  
  
"No, I haven't."  
  
Relena walks down the hill and starts to yell for Heero in her annoying voice. Heero hears her and sighs. "Why can't she just leave me alone?"  
  
He looks down and finds Serena asleep on his chest. he lifts her up and puts her against the tree. "I need to go talk to Relena now."  
  
He walks away from the tree and Relena sees him. "Heero!!"  
  
She runs to him and jumps into his arms causing him to fall down. She rubs her head against his chest. "I was so worried."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He pushes her off and gets up. As soon as she gets up she wraps herself around him. He rolls his eyes and drags her into the house. Raye and Mina are hooked onto Trowa once again. They sit in the living room with Tenchi and Ayeka. Milliardo and Kiyone are talking in her room. Kiyone slides closer to him. "So... do you really love Noin?"  
  
"I really haven't thought about it really."  
  
Kiyone touches his hand. "Are there any other girls in your life?"  
  
He shakes his head and she picks her hand up. Her face is red and she sighs. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Well, I'm thinking about one."  
  
She moves up to his face. "Really?"  
  
Her eyes blink rapidly and sweat drops hang off his head. Mihoshi has woken up after hearing Rini's shrieking scream. "What was going on?"  
  
Treize looks at her. "I don't know."  
  
Mihoshi and Treize walk out of the room. Kiyone and Milliardo are walking down the steps. Mihoshi sees here. "Hi Kiyone!"  
  
Mihoshi is about to walk into the other room when she trips on her shoe laces. She falls flat on her face with her legs in the air. Kiyone smacks her own face. "Try to impress him, Mihoshi!"  
  
Mihoshi lifts up her head. "That hurt!!!"  
  
Darien goes for a walk outside and he finds Serena sleeping under the tree. He bends down and touches her face. "You look so sweet when you sleep."  
  
She starts to snore and he backs up. "I take that back."  
  
He shakes her shoulder and her eyes open. "Darien?"  
  
He nods and she stares at his hand. He removes it and they both get up. "Serena, I'm very sorry about that whole incident. It was a mistake."  
  
Serena gets mad. "My mistake was being your girlfriend."  
  
She slaps him once again and storms off. He rubs the spot where she slapped him. "This really needs to stop."  
  
Ryoko and Duo are laughing on the roof. Ryoko stops and gets closer to him. "It looked like they both liked that kiss."  
  
"Yeah. If Relena finds out she's going to kill him."  
  
"Not if he does first."  
  
They go back to laughing and when they stop Ryoko has her face about two centimeters from his. He stares into her eyes and puts his hands around her waist. She smiles then they kiss........ For a long time....... Their tongues are dancing with each other....... It doesn't stop................................................................................ You would think they need to breathe, huh? They stop and Ryoko starts to play with his braid. "That was nice."  
  
He grabs her hand. "Limits..."  
  
She pouts and he kisses her hand. "You'll get over it."  
  
Sasami runs into the shrine with a lot of flowers. She hands them to Tenchi. "Here, Tenchi. I picked them for you."  
  
"Thanks, Sasami."  
  
Sasami had shown Rini and Hotaru how to make a halo out of flowers. Sasami points to hers on her head. "Look, Ayeka. We made those halos that you should me how to do."  
  
"They look nice, Sasami."  
  
Serena walks into the bathroom and looks at her hand which is red from slapping Darien. "He deserved it, Serena."  
  
She then looks into the mirror and realizes her hair is out of it's buns. "When did I do that?"  
  
She touches her hair and is proud at how silky smooth it is. "I guess I kind of like it this way."  
  
Kiyone knocks on the door. "Is anyone in there?"  
  
Serena opens the door and steps out. Kiyone looks at her. "We have a big bath area and all of the girls are going to take one. Would you like to join us?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Washu steps up to them with Wufei behind her. "I made a special bath room for the girls in another dimension."  
  
There's a sweat drop on Serena's head. "Okay..."  
  
The other girls in the house hold come up behind here. Washu looks at them. "Come on!"  
  
She shows them the bathroom and they are all amazed. Serena takes a towel from Kiyone. "Lets go."  
  
All the girls walk into the other dimension and the path disappears. Wufei looks at where they use to be. Washu sticks her head out. "I made one that's sort of like this the other day for Tenchi. The guys are probably in it now."  
  
Another pathway opens up in the wall behind him. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Washu's head disappears and Wufei walks into the dimension. All of the guys excluding grandpa are in the water. Duo throws Wufei a towel. "Come one Wu-man! The water's fine."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Wu-man!"  
  
Wufei sighs and turns around. "I would kill you if no one cared."  
  
He starts to undress and all of the guys whistle and howl, Duo especially. "Sweet ass, Wu-man."  
  
He blushes and wraps the towel around his waist and steps into the towel. "Duo, you have some nerve."  
  
"I guess I do."  
  
Treize looks at Darien. "Did you talk to her?"  
  
"She slapped me once again."  
  
Duo chuckles. "Harsh."  
  
Heero rolls his eyes and thinks. 'Why doesn't he give up? Other people have fallen for her.'  
  
Trowa is humming the tune they played earlier to himself. "Peace and quiet."  
  
Tenchi laughs. "You get use to it after awhile."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ryoko and Ayeka use to fight over me all the time, but ever since you guys came Ryoko has given up."  
  
"Mina and Raye are impossible."  
  
Duo looks at Trowa. "Who do you like better?"  
  
"Raye has a good attitude, but Mina has a little more spunk, and they both are complete klutzes."  
  
Milliardo laughs. "Sounds like my sister."  
  
He looks over at Heero who has his eyes shut. "Heero, how is it going between you to?"  
  
Heero opens his eyes and looks at the water. "She's crazy."  
  
They all laugh in agreement. Duo sighs and starts to think about Ryoko. "That Ryoko is amazing."  
  
Tenchi scratches the back of his head. "She is, isn't she?"  
  
"Why didn't you ever just pick?"  
  
"I don't know. I was afraid that if I pick one the others would leave or something."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
Trowa looks at Quatre who is silently slashing the water. "What about that Amy girl?"  
  
"She's very smart and Michelle is amazing to."  
  
Duo chuckles. "I don't think you should get too close to Michelle. Amara and her are tight."  
  
Darien looks at Quatre. "It's true, so if I were you, don't take a hit at her."  
  
"I really wasn't thinking about it."  
  
Wufei shuts his eyes and leans back. "Why does she dress like a guy?"  
  
Duo nudges him. "Does it make her seem weak or not?"  
  
Wufei doesn't say anything. "Huh, Wu-man??"  
  
"Duo! Knock it off!"  
  
Duo un ravels Wufei's towel and jumps out of the water with it. Wufei blushes and covers his private areas. "GIVE THAT BACK MAXWELL!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Come and get it!"  
  
Wufei jumps up and chases after him. When Duo gets close to Heero, he grabs Duo and Wufei's towel. Duo tries to stop running and he slides into the wall. Wufei slides into him and Duo can feel him.... "Get off me!!!"  
  
Wufei backs up and Duo jumps into the water nude as the day he was born. The water splashes them and his braid has fallen out. Wufei jumps in and his hair has fallen out of his ponytail. He swims over to Heero. "Give them back!!"  
  
Heero gets out and stares at him. "You know, Wufei. You look cue with your hair down."  
  
Wufei blushes even more. Trowa is whispering into Quatre's ear. Quatre nods. and Trowa gets out of the water. "Heero, you do know it's injustice!"  
  
Wufei gets out showing everyone who he really is... They all laugh and Quatre makes a comment. "I didn't know they came in small packages..."  
  
Trowa runs up to Heero and grabs the towels including Heero's. Now three of them are bare. Heero tries to cover himself. "Trowa..."  
  
Wufei is now trying to get into his justice speech. "Trowa!! This is clearly not JUSTICE!!!!!!"  
  
Trowa just laughs and starts to get into the water. Treize is in on this and he now takes all of the towels along with Trowa's. "It's a full moon, boys!!"  
  
Trowa tries to get them back and he falls into the water. When he comes back up his hair is completely covering his right eye. Milliardo swims over to Treize and looks at him. Trieze has his eyes shut from laughing. "It's only fair..."  
  
Milliardo takes all of the towels and he manages to get Treize's. He jumps out of the water and backs up into Heero. Heero takes the towels back and rips off Milliardo's. Quatre, Tenchi, and Darien are off to the side of the water trying not to get their towels taken. Duo sees them and jumps for Quatre. Darien and Tenchi back up as Duo is holding Quatre down. "Come on, Quatre!! Join us!!"  
  
He takes the towel and throws it to Heero. Treize and Milliardo get the drift and they head for Darien and Tenchi. They both get out of the water and both of them grab the towels. They throw them to Heero and he laughs. "Suckers..."  
  
Heero starts to wrap one around him when they all disappear. They can hear Washu laughing in the background. "Sorry, boys!!"  
  
Each of them cover themselves and the rest of the woman can be heard laughing. Duo sulks in the water. "And in the end the women know who we all really are..."  
  
Artemis laughs with an evil grin in the corner. Wufei gets in the water and realizes all of their clothes are gone also. "Women........."  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Serena stops laughing from the hilarious event that just happen. Kiyone looks at Washu. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because I thought it was funny."  
  
"No one wanted to see what they're really like."  
  
"What do you mean no one?! You haven't nothing to worry about Kiyone!"  
  
Ayeka laughs. "But you do!"  
  
Washu mumbles. "I do not like Wufei!"  
  
Serena thinks to herself. 'Something happened...'  
  
An image of her kissing Heero pops into her mind and she gasps. "I didn't!"  
  
Rini looks up at her. "Didn't do what, Serena?"  
  
"Nothing. I was... Daydreaming."  
  
Raye splashes some water at her. "That's nothing new."  
  
"Be quiet, Raye."  
  
Raye leans back and thinks of Trowa. "He likes my attitude..."  
  
Mina chuckles. "And I have spunk."  
  
Amara laughs at the comments. "But you both are klutzes."  
  
They turn red at the true fact and Amara puts her arm around Michelle. Ryoko is in the corner alone thinking about Duo. 'He's great, but I don't know... I don't know if I should just give up Tenchi like that... Duo does have a quality that Tenchi doesn't... He's more fun and I remember telling Ayeka that I just wanted to have fun. Duo is the one for me. We have more in common.'  
  
Sasami looks at Ryoko is starring at the ceiling. "What are you thinking about, Ryoko?"  
  
Ryoko blushes and looks at Sasami. "Nothing."  
  
"You're were thinking about Duo, weren't you?"  
  
Ryo-ohki on Sasami's head meows. Ryoko just blushes and doesn't say anything. Lita looks at Serena and moves closer to her and starts to whisper in her ear. "I saw it."  
  
Serena's eyes widen and she looks at Lita. "So I wasn't daydreaming?"  
  
"No."  
  
Lita smiles. "I'm happy if you found someone that you really love, but do you?"  
  
Serena sits there for a minute. "I haven't really thought about."  
  
She looks over at Relena who is talking to Kiyone about Heero then she looks back at Lita. "What about Rini?"  
  
"Serena, I love Rini a lot, but this is the choice that you will have to make."  
  
Rini and Hotaru are splashing each other in one of the corners of the bath. Mihoshi interrupts Kiyone and Relena's conversation. "Treize is great."  
  
Relena just looks at her. "You and Treize?"  
  
Kiyone and Relena laugh and Mihoshi doesn't understand what's going on. "Why are you guys laughing?"  
  
Kiyone puts a hand on Mihoshi's shoulder. "Mihoshi, Treize is a very sophisticated guy, he wouldn't go for someone like you."  
  
Mihoshi finally understands what's going on. "Yes he would!!!"  
  
Everyone around them is stunned by the sudden outburst. Mihoshi points at Kiyone. "You can't just think because I'm a klutz and sometimes I act like an airhead that I can't really love someone!! You know, this whole time I have kept my feelings for Tenchi to myself so that the rest of you girls could fight over him, because I don't want you mad at me!! I thought that this whole time you really cared for me, Kiyone!!!"  
  
Kiyone stands up and glares at her. "I have a very good reason for despising you!!"  
  
"It wasn't my fault that the Galaxy Police made us stay here!! And face it you like it!!!!"  
  
"I do not!!!"  
  
"Kiyone!!! I knew the whole time about how you didn't want me around, but I decided not to bother with it!! You're glad that we stayed, because you want to be with Tenchi!!"  
  
Kiyone sulks back into the water and Mihoshi gets out and walks to the place where they came in. "Washu! I want to leave!"  
  
Washu types on the keyboard and the portal comes up. Mihoshi steps out and starts to walk to her room still in her towel. She can hear Duo's voice through the walls. "Hey, Washu!!! We would like to get out of here!!"  
  
Heero smacks Duo and Mihoshi sticks her head back into the girls bathroom. "And let the guys out!!!!!"  
  
Washu opens the portal and Mihoshi steps into the guys bathroom with her eyes closed. They see her and try to cover up. She starts laughing even though she can't see them. "You're free to go."  
  
She steps out and runs up to her room. Everyone in the girls bathroom looks at Kiyone. Kiyone just sulks in the water. "I didn't know Mihoshi could actually start up an argument like that."  
  
Serena decides to change the subject and looks at Amy. "So, Amy... What's going on between you and Quatre?"  
  
Amy slightly blushes. "I don't know really. We do have the same interest in things."  
  
Michelle remembers how she was playing the violin with Quatre. "He is very interested in music."  
  
Amara nods. "He's almost as good as Michelle."  
  
Ayeka puts her head to her knees and thinks. "I have Tenchi to myself now that Kiyone and everyone else are involved in another guy... Maybe later on he'll come back with me to Jurai..."  
  
Sasami starts to play with Rini and Hotaru and she starts laughing. Washu shows everyone her hands. "Well! My hands are getting wrinkled!! I believe it's time to get out!"  
  
Washu gets up and walks towards the portal. Duo and Heero are looking out to see if anyone is there. Duo looks around. "No one's around..."  
  
He steps out and slowly tiptoes towards his room. Washu steps out and looks at the bare - bottom Duo. She starts laughing and he turns around. "What?!"  
  
He covers himself and Ryoko steps out in her blue very revealing bikini. "Washu, What's going on?"  
  
Washu points to Duo and Ryoko looks at him and blushes. Duo realizes how beautiful she is and blushes himself. "Wow..."  
  
Ryoko walks over to him and puts her arms around him. "Oh Duo, you're amazing."  
  
His head is pressed against her chest and he tries to hold himself back. "Ryoko..."  
  
She lifts up his head and looks at him. "You're so cute!!"  
  
She kisses him and he lifts up his arms to put them around her. Washu starts to laugh again and he realizes what she's laughing about. "Shit..."  
  
He covers himself again and Heero smacks his own face. "What an idiot."  
  
The rest of the women walk out and start to laugh themselves. Heero pulls Duo back into the bath and Ryoko seems surprised. She starts to look for him. "Where did you go, Duo?"  
  
She sticks her head into the guys bath and sees everything. "Oh, I'm sorry. Where's Duo?"  
  
She looks to her right and finds Heero covering himself with Duo. Ryoko grabs Duo's arm. "Come on! There's nothing to be afraid of!"  
  
She sticks her head back out and looks at Washu. "Give me a towel!!"  
  
A towel appears and Ryoko takes it. She walks into the guys bath and she wraps it around Duo's waste. "There."  
  
Heero tries to grab it, but Ryoko smacks the back of his neck. "Don't even think about it."  
  
Duo laughs and they both walk out of the bath. The girls look at Ryoko and Duo and this time they don't laugh. Duo turns around and smirks. "I just can't help myself."  
  
He runs around the girls and grabs each of their towels. He realizes they each have on their underwear and bras and stops smiling. "Hey, why didn't we do that in the first place?"  
  
Ayeka tries to grab a towel and he backs up. "What?! Are you scared to show yourself in you undies?!"  
  
"If you really want to know... YES I AM!!!"  
  
She finally gets a towel and wraps it around herself. "You fool!!"  
  
She slaps him and walks up to Washu. "TOWEL!"  
  
Another towel appears and Ayeka takes it. "Thank you."  
  
Ayeka walks into the guys bath and Wufei rolls is eyes. "What's wrong with you women?!?!"  
  
She looks around for Tenchi who is in the back. "Alright Tenchi."  
  
She walks around the edge not looking at the other guys and she bends down and grabs Tenchi's arm. "This is the end of the madness!"  
  
She hands him the towel and he wraps it around his waist and smiles. "Thanks."  
  
They both leave and head to get some clothes. Duo has gotten beat up by the girls for not giving back the towels, and Ryoko is carrying him up to his room. Kiyone gets the idea and Washu gives her a towel. She runs into the guys bath and looks around. "Milliardo!!"  
  
He looks up at her and smiles. "Finally."  
  
She throws him the towel and he wraps it around himself. "Thanks, Kiyone."  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
Heero is standing by the door waiting for someone to bring his towel. Relena demands a towel from Washu and she refuses. "No, I don't want to give you one."  
  
"WASHU!!!!"   
"Say the magic word!"  
  
Serena gets in front of Relena. "Please???"  
  
"Thank you, Serena."  
  
Washu hands Serena a towel and she runs into the bath. She looks to her right and runs up to Heero. "I got you a towel."  
  
Relena is right on Serena's heels and she grabs the towel right before Serena is about to give it to Heero. She then tries to hand it to Heero. "Here Heero."  
  
Serena grabs it. "I got the towel!!"  
  
"It was my idea!!!"  
  
"I said please!!!"  
  
Heero takes the towel from both of them. "Thanks."  
  
He wraps it around him and then he looks at Darien who is clearly pissed. Heero smirks and puts his arms around Serena and Relena. They both smile and lean their heads on his shoulders. He's happy for his accomplishment. 'Now all I have to do, is get Relena to leave Serena and me alone...'  
  
Treize looks around. "Now, where did Mihoshi go?"  
  
Trowa is flushed by Quatre sitting so close to him. Mina and Raye run in each carrying a towel. Raye reaches Trowa first. "Here, Trowa."  
  
He's about to take it from her when Mina pushes Raye a side. "I got you a better one, Trowa."  
  
Raye gets in front of Mina's face. "They are the exact same thing!"  
  
Both of the girls forget to hand him the towels. Mina is spitting in Raye's face. "No! Mine is special!!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Trowa deserves mine!!!"  
  
"He does not!!!"  
  
"He also said I have spunk!!!"  
  
"But he said I have attitude!!!"  
  
Trowa rolls his eyes and grabs the towel from Raye. "It doesn't matter."  
  
He gets out and wraps it around himself. Raye doesn't notice him because she is really starting to argue with Raye. Mina is still spitting in Raye's face. "Attitude isn't a good thing!!!"  
  
"It means that I am tougher than you!!!"  
  
"It does not!!!"  
  
"Yes, it does!!!"  
  
Quatre gets out and taps Mina's shoulder. She doesn't answer. "But I am more active!!"  
  
"No, I am!!"  
  
"I am!!"  
  
Quatre just takes the towel from Mina and covers himself. "Thanks."  
  
He walks out the door behind Trowa and all that's left is Darien, Wufei, and Treize. Well, if you must include the two girls arguing in the corner. Washu walks in an hands them each a towel. She reaches Treize last and she stands next to him. "Mihoshi really had an argument with Kiyone, so you should probably go check on her."  
  
"Right."  
  
Washu helps Wufei out of the water and he starts to put his hair back into a ponytail. Washu stops him. "I think it looks cute that way."  
  
She takes the ponytail holder from him and it vanishes. "It's INJUSTICE!!!"  
  
Treize and Darien walk out together. "Darien, you really have some work to do."  
  
"You're right. I'm worried for Rini."  
  
"What's happened with her?"  
  
"Um... Nothing..."  
  
Treize nods and they walk up to the guys room. Michelle sighs as she walks with Amara to get changed. "This has been one crazy night."  
  
"And as it turns out we will be staying here for another day."  
  
"As long as everyone is happy."  
  
"You couldn't say that for Darien."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"Serena needs to realize her destiny."  
  
"But what if being with Darien isn't her destiny?"  
  
"Lets just hope it is... For Rini's sake..."  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Heero walks down the hallway silently because Serena and Relena fell asleep in the other room. His watch starts to beep and he quickly shuts it off. "She better not wake up."  
  
He hears Relena's voice. "Heero..."  
  
"Damn."  
  
He looks at Washu's door and opens it. Relena walks into the hallway. "Where are you, Heero?"  
  
Heero locked Washu's door to make sure Relena or anybody else disturbs him. Washu and Wufei are no where to be found. he walks up to the control panel. "I should be able to contact Dr. J with this."  
  
Luna jumps out in front of him and he falls back. By the sudden movement, he pulls out his gun and points it at Luna. "You stupid cat."  
  
"I'm not stupid."  
  
His eyes widen and he cocks the trigger. Luna rolls her eyes. "Don't worry, Artemis and I are the only ones here."  
  
He puts his gun away. "Where's Wufei and Washu?"  
  
"Washu dragged him on a picnic."  
  
"Why didn't you go?"  
  
"I'm suppose to protect her equipment."  
  
"I need to use it for something very important. I was just paged by my boss."  
  
"What is your job?"  
  
"I'm a pilot and I don't want to have to kill you, but I will."  
  
"What if I told you that I was Serena's pet?"  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Believe it or not, but everyone in this shrine knows about you two. Very interesting that you changed the path of her heart."  
  
"I didn't change anything."  
  
"You have changed your fate and when I last talked to Trista she has grown apart from Darien in the future?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"I'm just warning you to stay away from her."  
  
"I can't..."  
  
Heero closes his eyes. Luna looks up at him strangely. "Why? What's wrong with Relena?"  
  
"Relena and I are two different people."  
  
"So are you and Serena."  
  
"No... We're fighters."  
  
Artemis looks up at Luna from the floor and nods. Luna is clearly mad, but she tries not to show it. "Fine. I can't stop you."  
  
"That's right and besides... Relena is a psycho."  
  
Luna jumps off the control panel and Heero sits down. Luna and Artemis sit at his feet and watch the screen. Heero is annoyed by their presence. "Can I have some privacy?"  
  
Artemis chuckles. "No, we are two very interested cats."  
  
Heero doesn't say anything and he starts to type. An image of Dr. J comes up. "It took you awhile to contact me, Heero."  
  
"Two little pests got in my way."  
  
Luna and Artemis pout at the comment. "What's going on?"  
  
"With Milliardo and Treize gone this is the perfect time for Oz to send out an attack on the Cinq Kingdom. They have produced new mobile dolls called Gemini's. Very powerful. The production of them is not complete, but as soon as they do, their target is the Cinq Kingdom."  
  
"Hmm... Which base are they being made at?"  
  
"The C4 Base by the Cinq Kingdom, so you must round up the rest of the other Gundam pilots and you must hurry and destroy the base."  
  
"Mission... Accepted."  
  
"You should bring Treize and Milliardo along. There's something that Treize needs to see..."  
  
"Right."  
  
The image disappears and Luna stares up at him. "You're a Gundam Pilot?"  
  
"Want me to rip out your tongue?"  
  
Luna shakes her head and Heero leaves. Relena is waiting in the hallway. "Heero! Where were you?"  
  
"No time, now!!"  
  
Heero runs out the door to find Wufei and the others. "Heero!! Get back here!!"  
  
He finds Wufei and Washu sitting in the grass. "Wufei! We have a mission!"  
  
Wufei stands up. "What is it?"  
  
"I'll explain on the way. Go find Duo!"  
  
"Why me?!"  
  
"Just do it!!"  
  
Heero runs out and he finds Quatre and Trowa playing their instruments while Raye, Amy, and Mina listen to them. Heero grabs the flute and the violin from them and throws it on the floor. "We need to go."  
  
Trowa recognizes the emotion in Heero's eyes. "Right, come on Quatre."  
  
Wufei comes up to Heero dragging Duo by his braid. "Wu-man!! I have limits!!!!"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME WU-MAN!!!"   
  
"..." 0_0  
  
Heero looks down at Amy. "Where's Treize and Milliardo?"  
  
"I believe they are in the shrine."  
  
Duo gets up and looks at the rest of the pilots. "What's going on?"  
  
Trowa looks down the hill. "We have a mission."  
  
"Will we be coming back?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Everyone meets in the front of the shrine despite Heero's refusal. Ryoko is clinging on to Duo. "Please don't go!!"  
  
"Sorry, Ryoko, but I have to."  
  
They start to kiss again and it disgusts Heero. Quatre hugs Amy and looks her straight in the eyes. "I don't know if we will be coming back."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Quatre kisses her on the cheek and she blushes. Serena slaps her on the back. "Way to go, Amy!!!"  
  
Mina and Ray are sobbing at Trowa's feet. "We don't want you to go!!"  
  
Trowa rolls his eyes. "I don't believe I'm going to do this."  
  
He bends down and kisses both of their cheeks. Their satisfied so they shut up. Wufei finally was able to put his hair back into a ponytail. Washu gives him a hug which embarrass him, because he thinks women are weak. "You have to come back, Wufei!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Milliardo gives Kiyone a hug then kisses her lightly on the lips. Kiyone is determined to go with him. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you. As a member of the Galaxy Police I could be of great help to you."  
  
"No, I'll be fine."  
  
Mihoshi is sobbing in Treize's arms. He pushes her back and she still is sobbing. "So you really have to leave?"  
  
"There's something that I have to see."  
  
He turns to Heero. "Right???"  
  
Heero nods and he turns back around. "As soon as this is over, I'll be back. I promise."  
  
She stops crying since he made a promise. "Okay."  
  
Darien is in the background watching everything. He puts his hand to his chin and thinks. 'Maybe it would be best if I leave to.'  
  
Darien starts to walk down the steps and no one notices him except Heero. 'That's right, Darien. She's mine now.'  
  
Heero looks back at Relena and gives her a hug. "Don't worry, I'll save the Cinq Kingdom."  
  
"You better."  
  
They all start to walk down the steps and Serena stops him about half way. "You didn't say goodbye to me."  
  
"Because I wanted to do it now."  
  
He wraps his arms around her and kisses her with a true kiss rather than before. Rini falls onto the cement above the steps. Hotaru bends down and shakes her. "Rini!!"  
  
Rini starts to disappear like she was before. "Rini is disappearing again!!!"  
  
Heero and Serena's tongues start to dance with each other. Rini's body is almost totally gone now. Hotaru starts to cry. "What's going on?!?!"  
  
Rini touches her face. "It's okay Hotaru..."  
  
Serena and Heero's lip part due to the lack of oxygen. Rini's body becomes whole again and Hotaru helps her up. "Rini, what was going on?"  
  
"It's kind of hard to explain."  
  
Rini knew exactly what was happening, but she didn't want to worry her friend. Serena sighs and puts her head against Heero's chest and a tear falls down her face. "I'm really going to miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you to, Serena. Relena and I weren't meant for each other. It's suppose to be us."  
  
"Yes, and I realize that now."  
  
She brings her head up and looks into his eyes. "Please come back."  
  
"For once... I will actually know that I'm coming back."  
  
He gives her a kiss on the cheek and they depart. The wind blows Serena's skirt and long golden hair that's no long in pigtails around. Her tears fall to the cement. 'I know who you are. Sometimes now I think we were meant for each other more than I was meant to be with Darien..."  
  
Heero looks at her once more and she whispers.............  
  
"I'll be waiting for you......"  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Rini walks up to Serena. "Serena?"  
  
Serena comes back to reality. "Yes, Rini?"  
  
"Darien left."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
They both sit on the steps and Rini is almost in tears. "Serena, I know about you and that guy."  
  
"Rini, I just want you to know that I love you a lot and I would never do anything to hurt you."  
  
"I know, but it's okay with me."  
  
Rini looks up at Serena. "Even though I will die, I will just come back as someone else, but either way I will be just like my mother."  
  
"What are you saying Rini?"  
  
"If your final decision is to leave Darien, I understand."  
  
Rini stands up. "It was fun to have friends like you guys. I'm going to go say goodbye to my mother."  
  
Serena stands up and hugs Rini. "I'll miss you."  
  
"Same here, Serena."  
  
Serena backs up and Rini raises her time key. "Guardians of Time!! I wish to go home to Crystal Tokyo!!"  
  
The original pink cloud forms above Rini. *evil color* She starts to float into the other dimension. "Goodbye, Rini!"  
  
"Bye, Serena!!"  
  
Rini finally vanishes. Washu runs down to Serena. "I felt it again!!"  
  
"What's wrong, Washu?"  
  
"There's been another rip in the Space Continuum!"  
  
"Rini just went home."  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"Rini came from the future. Since she might not be alive anymore there's no reason to keep it a secret."  
  
"Why would she be dead?  
  
"Rini was Darien and My future daughter."  
  
Washu almost faints and she crawls up to Serena's face. "It's all my fault!! I made Darien fall for Ayeka!! I totally screwed up your relationship."  
  
"No Washu, you didn't depart us. It was destiny..."  
  
Serena pushes Washu off and she walks up the steps. She looks around and no one is in her presence. "I'm going to help you Heero..."  
  
She takes her locket and raises it into the air. "Moon... Cosmic... Power!!"  
  
Flashy lights surround her and she turns into Sailor Moon. Washu was watching the whole transformation. "That was amazing..."  
  
Serena starts to run down the steps and Washu backs up into the bushes. "I'm going to follow them..."  
  
Washu follows Serena and Sasami steps outside. "Rini? Where'd you go?"  
Trista steps up behind her. "She's gone, Sasami."  
  
"Trista. Where did you go yesterday?"  
  
"I had to go home for awhile."  
  
"Is Rini going to come back?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sasami, but Rini is never going to come back to the shrine."  
  
Hotaru was listening. "She totally disappeared. My only friend..."  
  
Sasami walks into the shrine and sees Hotaru. "She's gone Hotaru."  
  
"I know."  
  
"We'll just have to get over this. Do you want to play a game?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Trista walks into the shrine. Amara and Michelle where waiting for her. Amara is clearly mad. "Well?"  
  
"They're separated and Rini is gone."  
  
"What about Crystal Tokyo?"  
  
"I didn't stay long enough to find out. I didn't want to know what was going to happen?"  
  
"Why not?!?!"  
  
"I trust Serena and I believe she is doing the right thing."  
  
Amara doesn't say anything and she closes her eyes. Trista looks at her. "What are you going to do now?"  
  
Michelle speaks this time. "Till we found out she's not our queen then we have no choice, but to stay by her side."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Ayeka walks into the room and sees Trista. "Welcome back Trista. Where's Serena?"  
  
"I'm not sure..."  
  
"Everyone is leaving."  
  
"She'll be back."  
  
  
The gundams including Milliardo and Treize reach Quatre's mansion in Tokyo. Duo smiles at his gets into his gundam, Deathsycth Hell. He turns on the controls and the eyes light up. "It's a good thing we left our gundams here, huh Quatre?"  
  
Quatre comes over the viewing screen. "We can't waste anytime. We don't know when their going to attack the Cinq Kingdom."  
  
Heero is already on his way to the Cinq Kingdom in Wing Zero. 'It's happening all over again... These emotions...'  
  
He decides not to let it bother him, because who knows what will happen in the Wing Zero. Since Milliardo and Treize flew by plane they had to squeeze into the tiny cockpits of Deathsycth Hell and Sandrock. In minutes they were all in the air. Duo starts to talk to Milliardo in the cockpit. "You never would of expected your own soldiers would turn against you."  
  
"This whole time they must have been working on the Gemini's."  
  
"What about Noin?"  
  
"If she wasn't on sick leave they might have killed her for interfering."  
  
"Then that leaves..."  
  
"Lady Une. She'll do anything for Treize and not destroying the Cinq Kingdom is one of them."  
  
"Do you think she's..."  
  
Milliardo nods. "That's most likely the reason Treize was asked to come."  
  
"What could of possessed the soldiers to turn against us?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
In a couple of hours they reach the C4 Base by the Cinq Kingdom. Unaware that the gundams, Milliardo and Treize know about the Gemini's the Oz soldiers let them pass. Treize reaches his office and someone is sitting in his chair. He pulls out his fancy gun and points it at the chair. "Who's there?"  
  
It turns around to show Lady Une. "Now Treize, why would you want to shoot me?"  
  
"I was startled."  
  
He puts his gun away and Lady Une snaps her fingers. Four soldiers walk into the room and wrap Treize's hands behind his back. "What are you doing?!?!"  
  
Lady Une smiles. "I'm taking control now, Treize. You left me in total command after you left."  
  
"You bitch! I knew you were up to no good and all this time I was worried about you!"  
  
"You should be worried about your dear friend's Cing Kingdom. I knew you would find out about the Gemini's sooner or later. Their development is completely finished and we attack with in hours."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Take him away!"  
  
Suddenly a mobile suit hand crashes through the window of his office. Milliardo walks out from the cloud of dust and he looks at Treize who is still prisoner. He pulls out his gun and points it at the shoulders. Treize tries to speak. "KILL HE....."  
  
Before he can finish his sentence the soldiers gag him and he is knocked out. "Lady Une, what's going on?"  
  
"Mr. Treize tried to kill me."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It's just like I said. Mr. Treize is the one who started the development of the Gemini's."  
  
The arm of the mobile suit comes out of the wall and they can hear Duo's voice. "She's a freaking liar, Milliardo!!!"  
  
He points his gun at her and cocks the trigger. "Why should I believe you?!"  
  
"Why, out of all people would I disobey Mr. Treize?"  
  
"You've done it before and it doesn't take more to do it again."  
  
Duo's voice is heard again. "Kill her!!!"  
  
Milliardo fires the gun and it hits one of the Oz shoulders straight in the head. "I have plenty of bullets..."  
  
The rest of the soldiers drop Treize and they run out of the room. Lady Une starts yelling. "You fools!!"  
  
Milliardo points his gun at her. "Sooner or later they always confess."  
  
"Damn."  
  
She gets on the intercom of the desk. "Release the Gemini's!!!"  
  
He fires a shot and it takes one of her ugly buns of hair out. Blood is dripping from the side of her head. One of the new mobile suits starts to attack the Deathsycth Hell. Duo starts to fight with it. It takes out a laser sword and Duo blocks the attack. Lady Une is pleased with the suits. "They're the best we have ever came up with."  
  
Milliardo fires again and this time it hits Lady Une in the chest. She gags and falls to the floor. "I knew you were always a bitch."  
  
He walks over to Treize and picks him up. I have to get you to the basement and we have to take control again. More Oz soldiers run down the hall. Milliardo points his gun at them. "You're bitch of a leader is dead, if you don't obey my rule the gundams will have no trouble destroying this base and they'll destroy you along with it."  
  
On of the soldiers laugh. "There's no way those gundams can defeat the Gemini's because they are made of Gundanium to."  
  
Milliardo pushes him into the wall. "What madness brought you to develop a mobile suit made of Gundanium?!?!"  
  
"It was Lady Une's idea and we had to obey."  
  
"Well obey me, asshole!!"  
  
He throws him onto the floor and runs down the hall. 'I will have to pilot the Epyon."  
  
Duo's gundam is thrown to the ground. "What's up with these mobile suits?!"  
  
The Gemini topples him and he can't push him off. "Qautre! I could use some help!!"  
  
Quatre comes over the screen. "I'm trying to deal with my own problems, Duo!!"  
  
"Can anyone help me?!?!"  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere the Wing Zero blast the Gemini off Duo with it's laser cannon. Duo takes a sigh of relieve. "Thanks Heero."  
  
"Duo, they're already heading for the Cinq Kingdom!"  
  
"Shit."  
  
The mobile suit gets off the ground and when Duo looks up Wing Zero flies in front of him. "Heero!"  
  
Another Gemini has knocked Wing Zero to the ground and it cause him to lose the laser cannon. Duo tries to help him, but another Gemini takes the Deathsycth Hell's arms and locks him. Duo can't get free. Washu is walking on the ground watching all of the action. "It's amazing!"  
  
If you're wondering how she got there, she was able to get a lift from Wufei who couldn't refuse. "INJUSTICE!!!"  
  
Sailor Moon had caught a ride on Trowa's gundam. It was a very windy ride. Sailor Moon gets out of the action and starts to look for Heero. "Where is he?"  
  
She looks up and a Gemini flies over her head. "What the..."  
  
Trowa flies over her and lands on the Gemini. "You're going down!"  
  
Wing Zero is thrown across the cement and it lays still. Serena looks in it's direction. "Is that?"  
  
She starts to run over to it when Trowa throws a mobile suit in her direction. She stops and turns her head to see it shooting straight for her. "NOOOO!!!!"  
  
Her headband vanishes and a crescent moon takes it's place on her forehead. Light shines from it and the mobile suit explodes before it hits her. The light vanishes and she stands there amazed. Heero opens his eyes at the sudden explosion. An image of the person who just destroyed the mobile suit comes up in front of him. "Serena?"  
  
She turns back towards Wing Zero. "Heero, I want to help you."  
  
A Gemini attacks Heero and Sailor Moon runs for him. She pulls out her weapon. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!!!"  
  
The energy sends the Gemini into a wall and it explodes. Heero comes out of the cockpit. "Serena! You have to get out of here!!"  
  
"You can't do this alone, Heero!!"  
  
Washu is in the basement now with Treize who is conscious again. she starts to type with the controls. "The Gemini's haven't attacked the Cinq Kingdom yet so if I blow up this base they'll all be destroyed."  
  
"What about the gundams?"  
  
"They'll have time to escape."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"About five minutes."  
  
"That's cutting it short. When?"  
  
"Now."  
  
Treize grabs Washu and heads up to the main floor. "Why did you set it to go so soon?!"  
  
"It wasn't my fault."  
  
They go into the main hanger and find Milliardo getting into the Epyon. Treize shouts to him. "Milliardo!! We have to get out of here! The base is going to blow!"  
  
Milliardo comes off the gundam and all three of them get into a carrier. Washu insists she pilots it. Treize gets on the intercom to the pilots. "You guys have five minutes to get your asses out of here!!"  
  
Heero gets into the Wing Zero and talks to Treize. "What's going on?"  
  
"Washu set the base to explode so we can destroy the Gemini's."  
  
Washu waves to him in the background. "Hi!!"  
  
"What's she doing here?"  
  
"Wufei gave her a ride."  
  
"What a prick."  
  
Wufei starts to talk to Heero. "IT WAS INJUSTICE!!!"   
A mobile suit shoots straight for Heero and Sailor Moon looks up and raises her weapon. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!!"  
  
It once again demolishes another mobile suit. Heero picks Sailor Moon up with Wing Zero. "We're leaving."  
  
It starts to fly into the air. "What about all those people?!"  
  
"We can't do anything for them. It's this or the Cinq Kingdom goes."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"They were enemies."  
  
She decides not to argue with him and she turns into Serena again. The rest of the gundams join them in the sky. Duo watches the explosion. "I never would have guessed Lady Une was involved."  
  
Trowa comes onto his screen. "It was quite typical if you think about it."  
  
"I guess you're right. So what do we do now?"  
  
Heero sighs. "We're going back."  
  
"To the shrine?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Quatre comes up in view to Heero. "Who was that, that made those mobile suits explodes?"  
  
"Sailor Moon..."  
  
"Who??"  
  
"Nobody."  
  
"Whoever it was tell them thank you."  
  
Serena hears the conversations and smiles. Her long hair flows in the wind and she closes her eyes. 'Thank you, Heero. Even though I interfered with your mission... Thank you for not killing me..."  
  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

They reach the shrine and the first thing Mina and Raye do is grab onto Trowa. Raye is squeezing him so tightly he can barely breath. He pushes her off and she clings back onto him. "Oh Trowa, I was so worried."  
  
Mina hangs onto him to and he smacks his face. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!"  
  
The sudden outburst from Trowa stuns them and he makes his escape. He runs into Washu. "Where you going, Trowa?"  
  
"Get those two away from me!!"  
  
Mina and Raye are already on his heels. "Shit!"  
  
He runs into her lab and shuts the door. Raye starts to bang on it and yells. "Trowa!! What's wrong with you?!?!"  
  
Mina looks at Washu. "Why did you let him in there?!"  
  
"Hey, don't you girls realize Trowa needs some privacy now and then??"  
  
Raye sighs. "She's right, Mina. I give up."  
  
"Thanks, Raye!"  
  
Raye rubs her forehead. "I'm going to regret this..."  
  
Raye leaves and Mina sits down next to the door very happily. Trowa turns around to find Trista and Wufei talking. 'They're always hanging out in this lab...'  
  
He hides behind a pillar to listen to their conversation. Wufei takes a sip of the tea Sasami made. He sets the cup down and looks at Trista. "So you're going to leave again?"  
  
"Yes, I have to go back for my work."  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
"It's not important."  
  
She tries to change the subject. "Is there a connection between you and Washu?"  
  
"She's cute, but well..."  
  
He scratches the back of his head. "She's a mad scientist."  
  
A sweat drop comes off her head. "And that doesn't compute with you?"  
  
"There's someone else."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"I'm starring at her."  
  
Trowa is amazed at how he came out with the feelings so soon. He was just going to let it ride between himself and the girls. Trista blushes. "I have never really liked anywhere before."  
  
"How can that be when you're so beautiful."  
  
She laughs. "Oh, I have my reasons..."  
  
He leans closer to her. Trowa is trying to stop from laughing. 'He's going in for the kill!!'  
  
Trista leans closer to him also. With in seconds their lips lock and it's a tongue frenzy! When they part Trista slaps him. He puts his hand to his cheek. "What did you do that for?!"  
  
"I was just making sure that you knew this is a relationship that can never happen."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I told you, I'm dedicated to my work."  
  
"Well, so am I."  
  
Trowa is in the corner holding his laughter in. Trista stands up and so does Wufei. "I can visit you at work."  
  
"I'm not allowed to see visitors."  
  
"Then I'll go to your home."  
  
"My work is where I live."  
  
"Then when the hell can I see you again?!?!"  
  
She kisses him on the cheek. "Never."  
  
Trista walks out the door and he is about to follow her, but he decides not to. He mumbles. "Injustice..."  
  
Trowa comes out and sits in Trista's seat. Trowa finally lets out his laughter and Wufei gets pissed. "What were you doing?!?!"  
  
"Wow Wufei! That's harsh! You kissed her and everything!!"  
  
"IT'S INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Lita and Raye walk into the lab carrying some snacks. Lita looks around for Washu. "Where did Washu go?"  
  
Wufei shakes his head. "I have no idea."  
  
Raye sets down the snacks next to Trowa. "See you later."  
  
She walks out the door and slams it before Mina can enter. Lita sits down in Washu's sit. "Well, Trowa. At least one of them has given up."  
  
Trowa tries the tea she made. "This is very good."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He looks at her and realizes how beautiful she is. "I haven't seen you around her a lot."  
  
"I'm Lita."  
  
"That's right."  
  
He tries some of the cookies. "You're a great cook Lita."  
  
"It's my hobby. I've been in the kitchen mostly."  
  
"I see."  
  
Wufei sees Trowa's attachment to Lita. He leans towards him and whispers into his ear. "Go for it, Trowa. Mina will leave you alone..."  
  
Trowa blushes and sets his cup of tea down. "Lita, are you taken?"  
  
Wufei laughs in his mind at Trowa's choice of words. 'What an idiot.'  
  
"No, Trowa, but I am recently on and off."  
  
She thinks to herself. 'He does look like my old boyfriend...'  
  
"I'm guessing you're not."  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"Would you like to go outside?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They link their arms and leave the lab. Mina looks at them and realizes Trowa is no longer single. "Crap."  
  
Raye walks into the lab and sits down across from Wufei and tries the cookies Lita made. "Don't you think these are good?"  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
A sweat drop hangs off her head. "Okay..."  
  
She sets the rest of the cookie down and stares at him. "Do you like Washu?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
She lets out a breath of air. 'That's a relief.'  
  
"What do you think of me?"  
  
"I thought you were in love with Trowa?"  
  
She laughs sarcastically. "That was in the past."  
  
"I see."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"What do you think of me?!?!"  
  
"You're good."  
  
Hearts fill her eyes. "Really?"  
  
"Sure, I guess..."  
  
"Wufei, do you want to go for a walk or something???"  
  
He sighs. 'Maybe she isn't that bad...'  
  
"Okay."  
  
She jumps up and grabs his arm. "Alright!!"  
  
Two tiny sweat drops go off the back of his head. 'And yet... Maybe she is...'  
  
Quatre is back talking to Amy. He finds out about Greg and doesn't seem too pleased. "So he's your boyfriend?"  
  
"You could say that, but I haven't talked to him lately."  
  
"I see."  
  
He starts to get up off the couch. "I'm going to go for a walk..."  
  
Amy looks up at him. "Would you like me to go with you?"  
  
"No, it's okay."  
  
He exits the shrine and sits down on the steps. He can see Trowa and Lita in the distance laughing together. 'He doesn't usually laugh...'  
  
Fireflies surround Trowa and it makes him look sexier than he already is. Quatre sighs. 'Awhile ago, I thought he was mine, then we came here and I met Amy. I thought it was going to go through, but things never seem to work out for me.'  
  
He looks again at Trowa who is now holding Lita's hand. 'Does he really care for her like I care for him? It's only a crush, Quatre... You'll get over it... Maybe it's just a crush between him and Lita... It's not a crush that I have for him... It's love...'  
  
Heero and Serena are sitting out back. Relena had just figured out about Heero and Serena and she's even more nuts than she already is. Heero picks up Serena's hand. "Why?"  
  
"I had a feeling that you would need my help."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She's surprised by his comment. He leans over and turns her head towards his. "And I really mean it."  
  
He kisses her and Relena is watching. She starts to rip out her blonde hair. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Heero and Serena are so self involved they don't hear her screams. Serena leans back and licks her lips. 'I finally found you...'  
  
They kiss once more. 'You're my destiny... Heero...'  
  
  



	9. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I own no one who has appeared in the Harry Potter books. I do own the plot of my story, Skya, Mr. Tom…who else? Oh, come, come now. That can't be all. ::turns to Cast of her story, and peers out of her little FFN bowl:: Blub bubble Blip? ::All the characters stair at her:: Blup glop splash!!! Translation: Oh, fine! Be that way! Just stare at a defenseless little goldfish like she's crazy! Don't worry about her feelings, oh, no! She must not have any, just because she's a goldfish! You know, I don't appreciate that kind of racisms!! ::her cast of characters start cracking up:: Blup bubble splish!!! Sure, just laugh! But, 'she who laughs last, laughs most'! Don't worry, I'll get you Skya! And you Snape! And you Dumbledore! And you Harry! And you Malfoy! And you! And You! And You!! ::turns, and swims under her little plastic castle in the middle ofher bowl:: Oh, they can laugh, but I'll have the last laugh, you mark my words!

```````````````````````

Special note: After reading my disclaimer, I'm letting you know that I have NOT lost it! ( And even if I did, what would be wrong with it?) Well, on with the story!!!

`````````````````````

Skya glanced at her brother as Professor McGonagall closed the door of the White Room. "Greg?" She asked hesitantly. He glanced at her. "We're orphans now." He spoke flatly, and his mildew brown hair fell into his eyes. He slumped down on one of the four chairs in the room. Skya carefully moved to the other one, and called to Tom. ~Tom?~ ~Yes?~ his voice was soft as velvet, and yet held a predator's note in it. ~My father father's in prison.~ She could feel Tom's sudden stillness. ~delicate phrasing, as always~ Tom commented wryly. ~Tom…~ ~Shhh. It'll be fine.~ ~How can you say that?~ Skya asked softly. ~ He was my father.~ 

Just then, the door opened, and Professor's McGonagall and Snape followed Dumbledore in. "The owl that came was from the ministry," Dumbledore began. "They have found a family willing to take care of you." "Who?" Skya quickly demanded. Dumbledore glanced at her, the concern more pronounced than ever in his blue eyes. "Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy." Greg perked up considerably. Skya, however stared at him with a look of horror on her face. "The Malfoy's?" She asked, disbelieving. "Yes." "I know where I'm staying during Christmas vacation." Skya muttered. There was a frantic look in her eyes. "Where?" Dumbledore asked. "Right where I am." She replied grimly. 

When Skya got back the common room, she took her bag with her books, and put it under her bed. She then sat down on her bed, and pulled the drapes around it so that she would be left alone. She then lay down and closed her eyes, trying to sleep, but failing miserably. Her father was in Azkaban. Her father…was Greg okay…she would be going to live with the Malfoy's…would they know she was in Gryffindors….would the care…would Draco rub it in…would they be forced to learn the Dark Arts…could father escape Azkaban…She shook her head, and rolled over on her stomach, trying to block out the horrible visions of Dementors, and some of the people who went crazy there…She could remember them to well though. Her father had once shown her and her brother Azkaban, but she didn't know why. Perhaps he already had been a little crazy…Skya used all her self-control and discipline to stop thinking, and to think only of the color black, of sleep. Slowly, she drifted into an un-easy sleep.

```````````````

Harry glanced at Hermione and Ron. "What do you think that's all about?" "I don't know." Ron frowned. "But, I hope it's not about her being in Gryffindor." "Oh, Ron. Of course that's not what it's about. Dumbledore wouldn't do anything about that." Hermione said, her voice lacking confidence. "You don't know that." Ron said insistently. The three of them where quiet for a moment, and heard Parvati talking to Lavender in an excited voice. "See, see? I saw this!I mean, I sort of feel sorry for her, it must be embarrassing and all, but she'll get over it. Slytherin is the right house for her, not Gryffindor." "I don't feel bad at all." Lavender replied. "She's so mean. I swear that she put a curse on us." "She might have." Parvati sighed, and flipped her hair over he shoulders. "Oh well. We can get back at her all we want when she's in Slytherin, and no one will be angry. After all, she is a Goyle." Lavender smiled at her friend.

"Those…Those…" Hermione seemed at a loss for words. "Jerks." Harry supplied. "Yes. Those jerks." Hermione nodded. "I really hate them some times." Harry nodded. By the end of class, everyone was almost running outside. 

At lunch, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all where looking for Skya. "Oy!' They glanced over to find George waving at them. "Where's Skya?" "We don't know." Hermione said grimly. Harry hurriedly explained about Skya being called away. Both Fred and George where frowning. "She had better stay in Gryffindor." George said stubbornly. Harry nodded in agreement. Harry glanced at Hermione who was reading the Daily Profit, which she had gotten that morning, but hadn't had time to read. She suddenly let out a loud cry of excitement, and grabbed Harry's arm. Apparently to excited for words, she shoved the paper in front of him. Harry glanced down, and gasped, grinning from ear to ear. He read:

Sirius Black…Innocent?

# Shocking evidence has been provided by

A captured death-eater that Sirius Black, charged

With the murder of 13 people, may indeed be innocent.

When a Death Eater was given the Truth Potion, he 

Reviled that it was indeed, the thought-to-be-dead Peter

Pettigrew who murdered all the 13 people. Sirius Black, the

First man in recorded history to not only escape Azkaban (in 

A high security cell) but stay out of prison, has now been

Cleared of all charges, and is right now the legal guardian of

Harry Potter. However, some may still have doubts on

Sirius Black. How could he be innocent? How could he, when 

Eye-witness's saw him blow up the street? Sirius Black himself

Has explained. "Petigrew was an unregistered Animagus. 

He had been working for Voldemort for quite a while. He

Was one of the group. [James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Black] 

Although this seems impossible, one must ask him or herself, why? Why couldn't Sirius Black be innocent? Mr. Albus Dumbledore has also spoken for Mr. Black. "I believe that we all

Have a hard time believing Sirius's innocence because we had it fixed in our minds that he was he one whom had murdered. However, we failed to give Sirius, like many other's, a trial, and 

For that failure he has suffered 12 years in Azkaban. Indeed, the

Only reason that Sirius kept hold of his sanity is that he was innocent. It wasn't a happy thought, so he was safe from the Dementor's." If a reader still has doubt, think: How else could Mr. Black be here, and still be sane? Think about the facts thoroughly. Sirius Black had no trial: We never heard his side of things. There's always at least two sides to every story. Sometimes even 6. It is quite possible. Maybe, we should give a man his first chance?

Your ever-reliable writer,

## Mr. L. Copanan 

Harry was grinning from ear to ear. Sirius had been proved innocent! He happily gave the paper back to Hermione. "No, keep it." Said Hermione, grinning. "We have to show Skya!" Hermione nodded happily, then frowned. "Where _is_ that girl, anyway?"

`````````````

A/N: Ohhhh!! How was that?! Now we not only know who Skya's father cleared, but just think of how awkward it's going to be between Skya and everybody!!!!!

Love you all, esp. Reviewers!

Leef


	10. Default Chapter Title

Mihoshi contacted the Galaxy Police and told them about her lost partnership with Kiyone. They decided to let Kiyone back into the force. As for Milliardo, he has gone with Kiyone since every Oz shoulder in the universe hates him, Noin in exception. Noin decides to give him up and starts her own Military Training school. Since Milliardo is now with the Galaxy Police he has decided to show Kiyone's fellow officers the technology for building mobile dolls.   
Treize is going to go back and try to straighten things up with the other Oz bases. Since Lady Une is dead, he is free for the taking. Which means he's all Mihoshi's. She leaves with him and being the airhead she is, *except when she gets the point and starts up an argument...* she can not pilot any mobile suit and decides to join the police force for Oz.  
  
Raye *sadly* gave up the temple to Chad. It really wasn't what grandpa would have wanted, but she didn't bother. She was completely in love with Wufei. As for him. He is now living at the Shrine with Washu and Raye. His intentions have changed and he wants the mad scientist, but Raye hasn't figured that one out yet.  
  
Tenchi decides to go for Ayeka *which he should have done in the first place* since no one is going to kill him for it. *Sasami in exception, but she's too young* Ayeka's final decision is to marry Tenchi, so she has gone back to Jurai with her fiancée and Sasami. Ryo-ohki couldn't go with her, because Ryoko needs her spaceship, doesn't she?  
  
Ryoko and Duo are very tight now, nothing will break them apart. They still live at the shrine, since she's given up being a space pirate and Duo has his missions.   
  
Amy has finally decided to go to school in Germany and she sees Greg often now. Quatre is living in his mansion in Tokyo and for some odd reason he let Trowa and Lita stay there for awhile. Lita was able to borrow some money from Quatre. *Keep in mind, he did it for Trowa.* So Lita owns her own bakery and flower shop in the heart of Tokyo.  
  
Heero isn't ready to go back to his apartment *For one, it's small and run down and two, Serena wouldn't be able to stand it.* So grandpa has kindly taken them into the shrine like he did so many others. Serena is still deeply in love with Heero and she doesn't plan to let him go.  
  
As for Mina, she has gone back to the normal life and the only guy she has right now is Artemis. Amara and Michelle were very pissed about Serena changing her destiny, but what can they do? They travel around the world. They would totally forget about Serena, but they will never leave their mission which is to protect their princess.  
  
Hotaru went back home to her father, Dr. Tomoe and she goes to the Mugen School which was rebuilt. Her health is better and she has made new friends.  
  
Now for the update on Relena... She completely went nuts and had no idea what to do. Then she remembered Darien... That's her next man to go after. Darien went back to America to finish his studies and Relena tends to follow his trail as his brand new stalker. She's Queen of the World, isn't she?  
  
Weeks after the whole incident at the Masaki Shrine...  
  
Duo starts to hand out the mail to everyone in the shrine. He hands Serena a postcard. "Here's one from your dear friends, Michelle and Amara."  
  
She turns it over and starts to read it in her mind.  
  
'As you know Serena, we will never forgive you, but it's our mission to protect you no matter what. As long as you're happy with your choice to be with Heero. Any ways this is just an update. I have been racing in the championships in Africa, 1st place. As for Michelle, she is the best musician in the world. Maybe on vacation time we will come to visit you, till then we're parted.  
  
Amara and Michelle'  
  
Heero looks at the postcard. "Are they really like that?"  
  
"Things never change."  
  
Ryoko appears in front of Duo. "Hi, sweetie!!"  
  
She hugs him and he drops all of the mail. "You really have to stops doing that, Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko starts to draw circles on his chest. "Duo... I really need to take a bath and I was wondering..."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
She hugs him and pulls him into the girls bathroom. She quickly undresses and she is left in her blue bikini. Duo undresses also and he is wearing boxers with Deathsycth Hell all over him. Ryoko looks at his boxers. "Were those specially made or what?"  
  
"Yes and I absolutely love them."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They both get in the water and Duo puts his arm around her. She smiles and looks at his eyes. "Why don't you get into a towel, Duo?"  
  
"Why don't you?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
She gets out of the water and takes off her bikini. Duo keeps his head turned the whole time *although he wishes he didn't* Ryoko gets back into the water with a towel wrapped around her body. Duo gets out and does the same, but being Ryoko... She looks. When he turns back around with a towel wrapped around he is surprised at her starring. "What?! It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."  
  
"Last time was by accident."  
  
He gets into the water and she has an evil glare. "Oh Duo..."  
  
She gets up and rips his towel off. "Hey!!!"  
  
She throws it across the room and he grabs her towel and yanks it off and throws it also. When Ryoko runs for the towels they vanish. Washu's evil laughter can be heard. "WASHU!!!!"  
  
"I'll give them back later."  
  
Ryoko gets back into the water and sits next to him. He turns his head and he just loves her whole body. With a quick reaction she kisses him. "Hey, it's going to happen sooner or later."  
  
Duo starts to kiss her neck and goes lower. *won't go into great detail cause then it would have to be rated higher...*  
Wufei walks through the hall and he can hear moans coming from the bathroom. "Weaklings..."  
He walks into Washu's lab where she is waiting for him. "Where have you been?"  
  
"I had to get Raye off my back."  
  
"Why don't you just tell her?!"  
  
"I will."  
  
"Better do it soon..."  
  
Serena is sitting next to Heero on the steps. Earlier that day Duo had showed her how to braid and she successfully braided her own. Heero looks at her. "Your hair looks nice."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He looks at her while she stares at her feet. "Are you still thinking about what Amara and Michelle had said earlier?"  
  
"I can't hide anything from you."  
  
He kisses her cheek. "That's right."  
  
"I was also thinking about the scouts and what we would do if we were attacked again."  
  
"Don't worry..."  
  
He turns her head to face his. "I'll be here to protect you."  
  
"Heero..."  
  
He puts a finger to her lips and she doesn't say another word. She leans over and kisses his lips. Their tongues connect with each other and Heero lays her down and continues kissing her. He brings his head back and she smiles. 'Heero, I'm glad you're true with your feelings now... And you're not silent... I'll love you always and forever... Nothing can change that...'  
  
  
  
  



	11. Default Chapter Title

About a year later...   
  
Relena waits patiently *yeah right* in the limo she had rented to take to Darien's new apartment. 'I finally found you...'  
  
She reaches the tall building and gets out of the limo. 'I'll be pissed if he's not home...'  
  
Relena takes to the front desk and finds out his apartment number. When she reaches it she knocks lightly. 'Open the door...'  
  
Darien opens the door and looks at her strangely. "Yes??"  
  
"Hi Darien! Do you mind if I come in?"  
  
"Aren't you Relena?"  
  
"I'm so glad you remembered me!"  
  
He lets her in and they sit down at the coffee table in his small living room. He makes her a cup of hot chocolate. "What are you doing in America?"  
  
"I can to see you."  
  
"Really..."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So... What's happened between Heero and Serena?"  
  
Relena sulks at what he just said. 'Damn.'  
  
"They're still together! But lets talk about us!"  
  
"Damn it! If Heero never showed up at the shrine, Serena and I would be back together!"  
  
Relena leans her head on her head. "That's right, and then I would still be with him!!"  
  
"I'm putting an end to this!"  
  
He gets up and grabs his jacket. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going back to that shrine."  
  
"Great... We can take my limo to the airport!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
'Maybe this will be my chance to get back with Heero!!'  
  
Quatre sits in the reclining chair in his living room. 'I need to figure out a way to distract Lita from Trowa...'  
  
He picks up an old book on the end table next to him. "Little Red Riding Hood?"  
  
An evil grin spreads across his face. 'Why don't I lead her into the forest that's not too far from here... There's no way she won't be able to get lost....'  
  
He sets the book down and stands. 'Now I just have to figure out how I'll lure her there... When she's out of the picture Trowa will come to me for comfort...'  
  
He's awaken out of his daydream from a knock on the door. "Who could that be? Trowa and Lita won't be getting back till this after noon."  
  
He walks to the door and opens it. "Dorothy!"  
  
"Hi, Quatre!!"  
  
"What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I thought I would pay my good friend a visit."  
  
He lets her in and she sits in the chair he was just in. She picks up the book and examines it. "Reading children stories now, aren't we?"  
  
"I found it in the attic earlier."  
  
She sets it down and folds her hands. "So, Qautre, what's new?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
She jumps up and walks towards him. "That's nice!"  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
She wraps her arms around him. "You did know I was single, didn't you???"  
  
He gulps and nods his head. 'No! I was just getting to a plan to get Trowa!'  
  
"What about it, Quatre??"  
  
'She'll kill me if I refuse...'  
  
"What about tonight??"  
  
"Then it's settled. I'll come back at nine."  
  
She rubs her head against his cheek and looks at him. He looks down at her and rolls his eyes. She gives him one last hug and starts to walk for the door. "In the mean time I'll be at the shrine visiting my other old friends. Bye!"  
  
He waves to her and she leaves. Quatre falls to his knees. 'I was so close!!!'  
  
Ryoko is in Washu's lab with Wufei. "What do you spend all your time hanging out here? You're girl is driving me nuts!"  
  
"What'd she do now?"  
  
"She's terrorizing us to find you. I was about to tell her, but you I promised. I didn't know it would be that hard!"  
  
"I'll tell her about Washu..."  
  
"When?!"  
  
"Today."  
  
"You better!!"  
  
Wufei's hair is down once again thanks to Washu. Ryoko stares at his plain face and smiles. 'You know, he looks kind of cute that way...'  
  
"So Wufei! Do you have any other plans besides dumping Raye?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Come on! Just one date!"  
  
"What about Duo?!"  
  
"He won't mind..."  
  
Ryoko vanishes then appears sitting in his lap. "It won't kill you..."  
  
"INJUSTICE!!"  
  
"Wufei that saying is getting old!!"  
  
"But I'm saying it exactly how it is!"  
  
"Well, stop it!!"  
  
She gets up and walks for the door. "I'll so you tonight."  
  
He mumbles under his breath. "Women..."  
  
The doorbell rings and Ryoko runs to answer it. "Hello?"  
  
Ayeka and Tenchi the newly weds are standing in the doorway. Ayeka smiles. "Hello, Ryoko!"  
  
"Tenchi!!"  
  
She jumps on Tenchi and hugs him. "Ryoko! Stop it!"  
  
Ayeka pulls her off. "He's my husband!!"  
  
"I was only hugging him!!"  
  
"No you weren't!!"  
  
"Yes I was!!"  
  
They go into a starring contest and Sasami walks up behind them. Ryo-ohki jumps into her arms. "It's nice to see you to, Ryo-ohki."  
  
She looks at the two fighting. "Will you two stop it?!?!"  
  
Ayeka looks down at her. "Oh sorry, Sasami."  
  
Ayeka looks back at Ryoko. "Where's Duo?"  
  
"He went to visit his old friend, Hilde at the colonies."  
  
"Then you shouldn't be flirting behind his back!!"  
  
"I was not flirting!!"  
  
Wufei walks out and mumbles. "Yeah, right you two-timing slut..."  
  
Both Ryoko and Ayeka jump at him. "WHAT'D YOU SAY?!?!"  
  
Tons of sweat drops hang off his head. "Nothing."  
  
Serena and Heero walk out of the living room to see what all the commotion is about. Serena looks at Tenchi. "Hi Tenchi."  
  
He looks at the huge amount of weight she's gained. "Are you pregnant, Serena?"  
  
Serena blushes and Heero puts his arm around her. "Yes she is and the baby is due around next week..."  
  
"That's terrific!"  
  
Serena chimes in. "And we're getting married next month."  
  
"Really??"  
  
He looks at Ayeka. "Did you know about the wedding?????"  
  
"Um... Yes, I've been meaning to tell you about it. That's why we came. We're going to stay a month."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me any of this?!?!"  
  
"I forgot!"  
  
He turns his head and mumbles to himself. The doorbell rings again and Heero answers it this time. "Yes?"  
  
Dorothy sees him and wraps her arms around him. "It's nice to see you again, Heero!!"  
  
"Get off me, Dorothy!!"  
  
He pushes her off and Serena is already pointing a gun at her. "Who do you think you are?!"  
  
Dorothy gets up and brushes herself off. "I guess Heero has trained you well."  
  
She cocks the gun. "He sure has."  
  
Heero motions her gun away from Dorothy. "It's okay. You don't have to shoot her."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She undoes the trigger and puts it into the back of her pants. *no they're not spandex* Dorothy sees Wufei behind them and runs up to him. "Wufei-chan!!"  
  
He tries to back up but she is already clinging to him. "DON'T CALL ME WUFEI-CHAN!!!"  
  
She rubs her forehead against his neck. "DAMN IT, DOROTHY!! WAX YOUR EYEBROWS!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Default Chapter Title

Darien walks off the airplane with Relena following closely behind him. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I have to figure out someway to break them up."  
  
"Have any ideas?"  
  
"I need to find someone else for Heero."  
  
"You're looking at her."  
  
"He hates you. You're crazy."  
  
She stops talking and starts to pout. "Where's that limo you said would be here?"  
  
They look around and find it across the street. "It's over there!"  
  
Darien and Relena run over to it and get in. They each sit opposite if each other. Relena stares at him. "What about me?"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Do you even like me at all?!?!"  
  
"Well, sure."  
  
"If you like me then why are you going back to the shrine??"  
  
"Serena and I were destined."  
  
"Destinies can change and hers already did."  
  
"Forget it."  
  
Heero sits by Serena on her bed. "What are you going to do about Crystal Tokyo?"  
  
She looks at her brooch. "I remember King Darien telling us that the world was devastated by ecological disaster, so the whole planet froze over."  
  
"King Darien??"  
  
"There is no King Darien anymore..."  
  
She giggles at the true fact. Heero eyes her closely. "When did it happen?"  
  
"I don't know, but I awoke everyone up in the thirtieth century."  
  
"That's interesting."  
  
She turns her head and looks Heero straight in the eye. "Was that a gundam that I saw a year ago?"  
  
He nods. "Yes."  
  
"I knew it! Why do you pilot those things?"  
  
"That's what I was trained to do and it's all I know."  
  
She nods her head. "It's like how I was trained to be Sailor Moon... I am terrible at school, so being Sailor Moon is the only thing I'm good at."  
  
"I never went to a big public school."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I lived on the colonies. After they built the gundams, they sent me to earth to protect the colonies and then everything went to hell after that."  
  
"You must have had a tough life."  
  
"I got use to it."  
  
Serena closes her eyes and winces in pain. "Oww."  
  
Heero puts his hand over her stomach. "Are you okay?"  
  
"The baby must have kicked or something."  
  
"You sure, you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
The doorbell rings and they can hear Duo's voice from upstairs. Serena sighs. "He's back."  
  
"Why don't we go say hello?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
He helps her up and he starts to lead her down the stairs. Duo looks at Serena. "Wow! You've gained a lot of weight since the last time I saw you!!"  
  
"Duo! I saw you a week ago!!!"  
  
"Really? I wasn't gone that long."  
  
Ryoko appears in front of him and jumps into his arms. "Duo! I'm so happy you're back!!"  
  
"I'm glad to see you to."  
  
Duo puts his arm around Heero. "Hey buddy, why don't we go talk?"  
  
"Yeah, good idea."  
  
They walk onto the porch and shut the door. Heero sits on the steps next to Heero. Heero chuckles and Duo looks at him. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You'll never guess who's here."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Dorothy..."  
  
"DOROTHY??????"   
Duo sighs. "What the hell did she come here for?"  
  
"I believe she's after Quatre."  
  
"She's after more than that."  
  
"Money..."  
  
"Ever since Oz's main base was destroyed, she's kind of out of a job."  
  
"And grandpa decided to let her stay here for awhile."  
  
"He really needs to stop being so nice."  
  
Washu is watching them from her lab. "I'm bored."  
  
A light bulb pops up above her head. She cracks her fingers and starts to type. "This should be fun..."  
  
Duo looks at Heero. "Heero, there's something I have to tell you..."  
  
He moves closer to him and Heero doesn't mind, he just stares into Duo's eyes. "Yes..."  
  
They each close their eyes and start to move their faces towards each other. Their lips lightly touch. Ayeka looks over Washu's shoulder and sees the whole incident. "Washu!!"  
  
She hits Washu on the back of the neck and she falls forward. "Ow!  
What'd you do that for?!"  
  
"Leave them alone!!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Washu types and this is after Duo and Heero start making out. Ayeka is grossed out. "That's sick!"  
  
Duo opens his eyes. "AHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Heero opens his also and jumps up. "WHAT THE HELL?!?!?"  
  
They both start to spit on the ground. Duo is almost vomiting. Washu is in her lab laughing her guts out. Duo stops spitting and he runs into the house. "I AM NOT GAY!!!"  
  
Ryoko appears in front of him and he falls to his knees. "What's going on?"  
  
He wraps his arms around her waist and looks up at her. "I'm not gay!!"  
  
She laughs at what he just said. "Of course you're not, you're my boyfriend."  
  
He's almost crying and she smacks him across the head. "I thought you were the God of DEATH????"  
  
He comes to reality. "Oh yeah... The God of Death..."  
  
Ryoko puts her arm around him. "That's right..."  
  
Serena walks outside and looks at Heero who is very pale. "Why did Heero just scream he wasn't gay??"  
  
Heero doesn't say a word. Serena cocks her head and looks at him sitting on the steps. "I never knew he was."  
  
"He wasn't."  
  
Washu points at Heero and starts to laugh again. "Sorry, but I couldn't help myself!!!!"  
  
She raises a hand into the air. "It's justice!"  
  
Wufei hears his special word and runs over to her. "YOU DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF THE WORD, JUSTICE!!!"  
  
Washu stares at him. "Get some help Wufei-chan."  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!"  
  
Serena laughs then sits next to her lover. Heero puts his arms around her. "What are we going to name it if it's a girl?"  
  
Serena rubs her stomach. "Rini..."  
  
She smiles and looks at Heero. His cold face and eyes had vanished a year ago and they haven't returned and since Serena touched him that first time... His body was never cold again. "I love you, Heero..."  
  
He kisses her cheek and lets her lay her head on his shoulder. "I love you to, Serena."  
  
Serena closes her eyes. 'I'm sure it's a girl... It has to be...'  
  
In her mind she remembers the time she visited Crystal Tokyo when it was damaged by the Negamoon. 'I will still be queen and you will be my king....... Heero........'  
  
  



	13. Default Chapter Title

Serena winces in pain on the medical bed in the hospital. Heero is by her side and she is squeezing his hand. "Make it go away!!"  
  
Heero is trying to pry her hand off his so he can get some blood flowing to his hand. She squeezes it even harder. Heero is kneeling beside her now. "Serena!! Just hang in there!!"  
  
She stares at him. "How the hell do you expect me to do that?!?"  
  
With her other hand she slaps his face. "Damnit!! Why the hell did I get pregnant?!? That's all we need in this world is another Heero!! AHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
The doctor is sitting at the end trying to tell her what to do, but she's not listening. Heero tries to back up, but Serena pulls him closer to her and she punches him in the gut. "You asshole!! This is all your fault!! Get the hell away from me!!!"  
  
Heero looks at the nurses around them. "Will someone PLEASE give her the drugs?!?!?!!??!"  
  
"I don't need drugs!!!"  
  
Finally she hears the doctor. "Push, Serena!!"  
  
She does so and they start to hear a baby crying. Serena is still sitting straight up in her bed. The nurses have taken the baby to clean it. Serena squeezes Heero's hand more tightly. "Why is the pain still there???"  
  
The doctor bends back down. "You have to push again, Serena."  
  
She starts to push and more baby's cries can be heard. When she sees the baby in the doctor's arms she leans back. Heero has his hand back to himself and he watches the nurses clean the babies. Serena opens her eyes and looks around. "Where are they??"  
  
A nurse walks over to her and hands her two babies. One is wrapped in a blue blanket and the other is in a pink one. "They're twins, a boy and a girl."  
  
Serena stares at her two children, but mainly the little girl. The girl has tiny strains of silver hair and bright blue eyes. "This one is Rini..."  
  
Heero has his eyes on the little boy. "What about him?"  
  
Serena hands Heero the boy. "You should name him."  
  
He cradles the little boy in his arms. He has small brown hair and dark blue eyes like his sister. Heero remembers the time how he first met Duo and how Duo had rescued him from the hospital. He walks around to the other side of Serena. "We should call him Duo."  
  
Serena just looks up at him strangely and sighs. "If that's what you want."  
  
"After all... I owe it to him."  
  
Later that day Serena and the healthy babies were let out of the hospital and they went back to the shrine. Serena is upstairs sleeping and Heero is sitting in the living room with the babies. Duo is all over the little boy. "Why did you name him after me?"  
  
"It was the first name that had popped into my head."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
Dorothy had already gone back to Quatre's mansion while Trowa and Lita were visiting them at the shrine. Heero looks up at Trowa while he holds Rini. "Why didn't Quatre come?"  
  
"He has his own problems with Dorothy. He won't be coming out of the house for awhile."  
  
"Why doesn't he just tell her off."  
  
"Because he's not like that."  
  
The doorbell rings and Sasami answers it. "Hello."  
  
Hotaru is standing outside with her head down. "Hi."  
  
"Hotaru!! I'm so happy to see you!!"  
  
Sasami hugs Hotaru and she laughs. "It's nice to see you to Sasami."  
  
They walk back into the house and Sasami leads them into the living room. "Looks who's here!"  
  
They each say hello and Hotaru looks at the little girl in Heero's arms. "Is that the baby?"  
  
He nods his head and he lets Hotaru hold her. "We named her, Rini."  
  
Hotaru doesn't say anything. Tenchi and Ayeka were sitting across from Heero. They just looked up at her. Hotaru finally spoke. "She's my friend."  
  
Washu and Wufei were in the lab talking. Wufei had never showed up for his date with Ryoko. So he expects to be killed any minute. Washu was drinking tea while she was working on her computer. The two guardian cats were watching her very closely. Luna got in front of Washu. "If you make these adjustments in the arm..."  
  
Luna started to type. "This way, Wufei's gundam will be able to have a small laser cannon."  
  
He looks up at them. "No one is touching my gundam."  
  
Artemis jumps into Wufei's lap. "Someone needs to protect the princess since most of the scouts are gone."  
  
"I'm already protecting someone else."  
  
"Relena isn't going to be queen forever."  
  
"When she is relieved of her duties then you can call me."  
  
Artemis sighs and Washu starts to type again. "Who cares? I still want to work on your gundam."  
  
"Leave Nataku alone!!"  
  
"Nataku doesn't want to be weak like you, so I'm going to make her stronger."  
  
Wufei mumbles. "Damn..."  
  
Washu just chuckles and goes back to work. "Piece of cake."  
  
Back at Quatre's mansion... Dorothy is on her knees in front of Quatre. "Please????"  
  
"No, Dorothy. I can't give you that kind of money."  
  
"Don't you love me at all??"  
  
"Dorothy you're a good person, but well..."  
  
"But OZ needs the money!! We don't have enough to get the base started again!!"  
  
Tears fill her eyes and Quatre just looks down at her. "Alright, but Dorothy please!! Stay away!!"  
  
She stands up and puts her arms around him. "Thank you so much, Quatre!"  
  
She walks out of the room and he can hear her voice. "Just wire it to the base..."   
Quatre sits down in his chair and covers his face with his hands. Small tears slip through them. "Why me?!?!"  
  
He shakes his head and sighs. "I can't believe I just said that! I'm such a mean person!"  
  
Lita is helping Sasami cook dinner. "So, have you heard from Kiyone at all?"  
  
"No, but I know that she will be coming down for the wedding."  
  
"Amy is getting some time off from school so she can come to the wedding to."  
  
"What about Mina?"  
  
"Yep. She's coming to."  
  
Raye walks into the kitchen with Wufei. "It smells good."  
  
Wufei just rolls his eyes and pays no attention to them at all. Raye looks at him. "Wufei, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
She keeps starring at him. "Alright!! I don't like you that much anymore!!"  
  
Everyone is shocked. Wufei just turns around and leaves. Raye sighs and walks up next to Lita and starts to chop carrots. "Oh well..."  
  
Lita looks at her. "Is that all you have to say?"  
  
"I knew he was going to dump me sooner or later. I'm not blind."  
  
"Then why didn't you dump him first?"  
  
"I don't know... It was fun..."  
  
"Have any ideas why he dumped you?"  
  
"He likes Washu."  
  
Lita closes her eyes and keeps on chopping the vegetables. "I really envy you now, Raye."  
  
"Why??"  
  
"Because you didn't freak when he did that."  
  
"I'm older now and I have to live with the facts. Life does go on."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
Raye looks over at her. "What about you and Trowa?"  
  
"Us? Well I really don't know... The other day he said he wanted to brake it off."   
"Did he say why?"  
  
"No, but it doesn't bother me. I was thinking I would go back with Ken."  
  
"That's good..."  
  
One month later...  
  
Everyone *including Dorothy for some odd reason* was Quatre's mansion getting ready for the wedding that would happen tomorrow. Quatre had a bachelor party set up for Heero later that night while the women would go to the shrine to have a late baby shower... Quatre is already bringing out glasses of wine. He hands a glass to Heero and he gladly takes it. Quatre shivers. "Why did Dorothy have to come?"  
  
"Take a wild guess..."  
  
"I'm not giving her any more money..."  
  
"That's what you think."  
  
"Do you want to make a bet on that?!!?"  
  
Heero grabs the glass from Quatre. "The party hasn't even started! Slow down!"  
  
Heero drinks Quatre's wine. "If she does ask, just tell her you are sick of her begging and kick her out of your house."  
  
"Right."  
  
He looks around the room. "Who invited her?"  
  
Heero just chuckles. "I didn't."  
  
"This is my chance... Serena didn't invite her, did she?"  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
Quatre has an evil grin on his face. 'This is my chance...'  
  
He walks over to Dorothy and taps her on the shoulder. "Hello, Quatre!!"  
  
"Dorothy... Were you invited to the wedding?"  
  
She's stunned by his sudden comment and she folds her hands and looks at her feet. "Well... No, but I..."  
  
Quatre cuts her off. "Then you better be going."  
  
"What?? Why???"  
  
"Because. These people are here for the wedding and you are not."  
  
"But..."  
  
He puts a hand over her mouth and starts to push her out the door. She gets outside and he looks at her. "Bye bye!"  
  
Quatre slams the door in her face and she starts to bang on it. "You can't do this to me!!! Quatre!! You asshole!! You have no right!!"  
  
He just brushes off his hands and walks back into the room. Everything is silent. "Well, ladies! I believe you're party is at the shrine! You may use the back door to exit."  
  
The women crowd out of the mansion into the limos that Quatre had set up for them. Duo looks around. "Relena never showed up."  
  
Heero nods. "That's right."  
  
"You did invite her, didn't you?"  
  
"Sadly... I did."  
  
Quatre grabs the bottle of wine and pours himself a glass. "Alright, Duo!! Turn on the music!!!"  
  
Duo walks over to the huge entertainment system and he turns on the music. It blast through the speakers and he is pleased. The song, 'Can't Touch This' comes on. Duo jumps on the coffee table and starts to dance. "Yeah! Can't touch this!! Come on, everybody!! Let's dance!!"  
  
Wufei walks into the kitchen and then comes back with a couple of beers. "Wine is for weaklings."  
  
He tosses one to Heero and Trowa. Treize and Milliardo don't say anything since they are the ones who are drinking most of the wine. Tenchi was going to stay sober through out the party. Wufei tosses a beer to Duo and amazingly he catches it. "Thanks Wu-man!!"  
  
"Don't call me that!!"  
  
Duo jumps off the table and walks over to Quatre. "Now all we need is a stripper..."  
  
"No way! Heero will shoot our heads off."  
  
Heero hears the conversation. "That's right..."  
  
Duo makes a sad face and pouts. "Heero, you are one weird man."  
  
"I know perfectly well what happens when there are strippers at bachelor parties..."  
  
"Oh really??"  
  
"Yes, and I don't want to go into the details."  
  
Hours later all the guys are sitting in a circle in the living room. Everyone is bored. Duo flips a nickel onto the carpet. "I knew we should have gotten a stripper."  
  
Everyone sighs and doesn't pay any attention to him. Trowa looks up. "Why don't we talk about what's happened recently?"  
  
They each nod their heads. Duo stretches. "Well... Ryoko and I were thinking about getting hitched."  
  
Quatre looks at him. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah, why would I be?"  
  
"What about Hilde?"  
  
"We're through. Besides... Ryoko is way more thrilling to be around. I bet if she wanted to, she could pilot a gundam."  
  
He looks around at Wufei. "What about you, Wu-man?"  
  
"Duo! You really are starting to piss me off!!"  
  
"Get use to it and answer the question!!"  
  
"Fine!!"  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
"Say something!"  
  
"I dumped Raye."  
  
Trowa shakes his head. "Why would you do something like that?"  
  
"Because I like Washu more."  
  
"What ever happened to Trista? She just disappeared..."  
  
"Her work got in the way."  
  
Wufei looks at Quatre who is starring at Trowa. He rolls his eyes and sits up. "Quatre, what else has happened besides Dorothy?"  
  
Quatre is startled and he stops starring. "Well... Not much really."  
  
Duo snickers. "What about Hotaru?"  
  
"Duo! She's kind of young!!"  
  
"So?!?! She was hanging all over you tonight before the party!"  
  
"I don't think anything will happen between us."  
  
"You're such a geek."  
  
Quatre looks at Treize. "What about you and Mihoshi?"  
  
"She's a little strange, but there's something about her that I like."  
  
"Do you plan on getting married anytime soon?"  
  
"I've thought about asking her..."  
  
"Tomorrow night at the reception would be perfect timing."  
  
Duo looks up. "Do you even have an engagement ring?"  
  
"I'm Treize Kushrenada... I'm always prepared."  
  
Treize looks at Trowa who likes like he is about to fall asleep. "What ever happened to Lita, Trowa?"  
  
"I dumped her."  
  
"And why?"  
  
"I don't know. She's very self involved and I'm not into that relation crap."  
  
Duo just shakes his head. "You're one messed up guy, Trowa."  
  
Quatre has turned happy very suddenly and he grabs the bottle of wine from Treize. "Thank you!"  
  
He starts to drink from the bottle and Treize smacks him. "What's wrong with you?! That's disgusting!!"  
  
He hands him a glass and Quatre starts to pour it. Trowa isn't pleased by the little game they had just started, but he decides to play along. "Have you married Kiyone yet, Milliardo."  
  
"I would have told you if I did."  
  
"So you haven't?"  
  
"No. I've decided to wait awhile."  
  
"Good for you. It's never good to rush things."  
  
Heero gives Trowa his death glare. "Are you saying I rushed things?"  
  
"No, but in a way you did."  
  
"She wanted to get married and so did I!!"  
  
Trowa stays silent. Tenchi is in the corner minding his own business when Duo looks at him. "Tenchi rushed things also."  
  
"I did not!!"  
  
"Yes you did!!"  
  
"I knew Ayeka from before!!"  
  
"Yeah, right..."  
  
Tenchi sits back down and goes silent. The front door opens and all the women step in. Serena is carrying bags of presents that the other women had given here. "We're back!!"  
  
Tenchi stands up and walks to the door to greet Ayeka. Ayeka hugs him. "Did you guys get bored?"  
  
"No..."  
  
Duo falls to the ground. "That was the worst bachelor party I have ever been to..."  
  
Heero gets up and kicks his stomach. "It's was a normal bachelor party!!!"  
  
Duo winces in pain and turns over on his stomach. "There was no stripper!!"  
  
Wufei covers his mouth. "Shut up, Maxwell!!"  
  
He lets go of Duo and they both stand up. Duo rubs the back of his head. "I never thought I would be saying this, but it's INJUSTICE!!"  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Default Chapter Title

Relena and Darien step out of the limo. Relena looks up at the mansion in front of her. "Here it is."  
  
She turns and looks at Darien. "Why did you wait till the wedding day to tell her?"  
  
"I thought it would be more dramatic."  
  
"Darien, you are so messed up."  
  
"Doing this means that she'll know how much trouble I went through to tell her how I feel about her."  
  
"Try your best."  
  
He starts to run around the mansion to the back and Relena follows him. "And don't screw up!!"  
  
He stops when he sees everyone gathered beneath a huge pavilion. The ceremony has already started. "Here's my chance."  
  
He walks to the back and he has a perfect view of Serena and Heero down the aisle in front of him. "Serena!!"  
  
They both hear him and they turn around. Darien runs down the aisle and he runs up to Heero. "You can't marry him, Serena!!"  
  
He tries to punch Heero, but his punch is blocked. Heero grabs his fist and flips him onto the ground. Before Heero can return a punch, Serena stops him. She steps over Darien. "Darien! I have already made my decision and there is nothing you can do to change that! I love Heero and I don't care if you stay or not!! You will not interrupt my wedding day again!! This is suppose to be the happiest day of my life!! And if you truly love me then leave me in peace!"  
  
She steps back and Darien gets up. "I'm sorry... Serena..."  
  
He slowly walks back down the aisle and he notices two babies that Amy is holding. The little girl catches his attention. He stares at her for a second then he keeps on walking. He reaches the end where some gifts are set up and the ceremony starts up again. He looks down at the presents and reaches into his jacket. "I should pay my respects to you."  
  
He sets down a rose and walks back behind a tree. 'I am happy for you, Serena...'  
  
He watches the wedding. 'I won't miss this moment. It could have been me standing next to you, but I was fool and I forgot about our love...'  
  
Serena and Heero walk back down the aisle. She reaches the stacks of presents and stops. "Serena, what's wrong?"  
  
She picks up the rose lying on the table and looks at it. "Nothing... Nothing at all..."  
  
Darien decides to stay back during the reception. 'I'll just watch...'  
  
He watches the couple dancing. When the song is done and Serena walks back to the table he realizes that she is holding something. The rose he left on the table is clenched tightly in her fists. Darien smiles and starts to walk off. 'I knew you still had feelings for me...'  
  
Serena watches the guy in a black tuxedo walk off. She pictures a cape and a top hat on him. 'I'm sorry... Tuxedo Mask...'  
  
Darien turns his head and looks at her. She imagines Tuxedo's Mask on him. 'Darien... I'll be okay...'  
  
He just smiles and walks back to the limo. Relena is waiting for him in it. The door opens and she doesn't say a word. Darien sits down next to her and closes his eyes. Relena opens her own and stares blankly ahead of her. "Things didn't go as planned."  
  
"I'm sorry, but Serena is truly in love with him."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"I would like to stay here in Japan for awhile before going back to America."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
  
Serena sets little Rini down in her crib. "There you go."  
  
Heero had already put Duo to bed and he walks over to her. "You should get some sleep."  
  
"You're right."  
  
Serena walks over to her bed in the big mansion and gets in it. "I love you, Heero."  
  
He bends over and kisses her forehead. "I love you, to."  
  
Heero walks out of the room and goes into the room across the hall. It's a spare bedroom that's not being used. Heero is dressed in his usual spandex and green tank-top. He sits down at the desk and flips open his lap top. "What a day."  
  
  
Darien is standing by the mansion as Tuxedo Mask. He looks up at the window. "I have to say my good-bye's."  
  
He jumps up and lands on the third floor window sill. Heights never did scare him much. The window is unlocked and he opens it. Serena's bed is right next to the window. He slips into the room and looks at her face. She's fast asleep and for once she is not snoring. Her face is so beautiful when she sleeps. Darien smiles then he notices the crib on the other side of the room. He walks over to it and looks at the little girl sleeping silently. "Rini..."  
  
He sighs and walks back over to Serena's bed. "I'm really going to miss you."  
  
A dark silhouette can be seen in the corner. He recognizes the figure, but doesn't do anything. He looks down at Serena. "I have to give you something."  
  
He reaches into his cape and pulls out the star locket they once shared. He opens it and he hears the sweet melody it plays. He sets it on the dresser and puts a small note beside it. "This is the last time it will ever play... Good bye, Serena..."  
  
He looks one last time at her then jumps out the window. The figure in the shadows steps out. Long silver hair reaches to the bottom of her feet. She's transparent and it is shown to be Queen Serenity. She walks over to the window and looks down at Darien who is starring up at her. "Don't worry... She will never forget you..."  
  
Darien wonders off into the darkness. Queen Serenity steps over to Rini's crib. "You look just like me..."  
  
Queen Serenity's spirit floats into the air above Rini. "I will be joining you..."  
  
Her spirit vanishes and it goes inside Rini's body. Suddenly the door opens and Heero steps in. "I'm so tired..."  
  
He doesn't notice the strange glow around Rini and he goes straight to bed. The star locket clicks open and it plays the sweet melody. Serena smiles as she hears the music without opening her eyes. That's the last time the locket ever played for Serena...  
  
The next morning Serena was the first to awaken. She sits up and looks around. She notices the locket on the dresser and picks it up along with the note. "Darien..."  
  
The curtains flow into her room and she walks over to the window. She looks out over the ocean that's by the ocean. No one can be seen. She opens the note and starts to read it,  
  
Dear Serena,  
I know this locket does not belong to me, so I give it to you. Tonight I am going back to America, so I will never see you again. I feel it's the only way... I saw your children at the wedding. From the start I had known you named the girl Rini. In a way she is my child and I wish that someday when she's older I can see her. The locket will never play our melody again since you have fallen in love with Heero. I wish the best for you two. I don't know what I am going to do now. I'll finish my studies in America and go on from there. For the longest time I had always thought everything would be okay, because I was going to marry the love of my life and be King of Crystal Tokyo, but all that has changed now... I'm sorry about the incident at your wedding and I have one more thing to say... All I can ask from you is one thing, when Rini gets older tell her about an old friend who wanted to marry her mother... Give her the locket for me and then maybe when she finds her true love it will play again...  
  
You'll always be my true love, Serena...  
  
Darien  
  
Tears are now streaming down her face and she holds the note close to her heart. 'Darien... I'm so sorry... For the rest of my life I'll wonder... Did I do the right thing?'  
  
Heero touches her shoulder and looks out the window. The sun is rising over the ocean. "It's going to be a beautiful day."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
She turns around in his arms and hides the note from his view. "Why don't we go for a walk?"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
He backs up and she hides the note behind her back. "Let me get dressed first."  
  
He nods and steps out of the room. He never saw the tears she had produced a moment ago. She sighs and turns back around to look out the window once more. The wind blows the curtains around beside her. Rini and Duo haven't let out a peep the whole entire night. She smiles and wipes a tear from her eye. 'Darien... We will see each other again... I promise...'  
  
  
  



	15. Default Chapter Title

Duo and Ryoko are sitting on the steps of the shrine in silence. Ryoko looks around and she decides to break the silence. "Duo, why don't we go on a vacation?"  
  
Duo is relieved. "That's exactly what I was thinking about."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Why don't we go to the L2 colony?"  
  
"I've never been there."  
  
"Then it would be a great vacation."  
  
Ryoko had no idea what Duo had planned for her on their trip. She stands up and looks around. "Ryo-ohki!!!"  
  
The little animal comes running out of the shrine and it meows at her feet. "Why don't we leave now?"  
  
He gets up and gulps. "Now?"  
  
"Ryo-ohki could take us there."  
  
She makes a puppy dog face and he can't resist. "Alright..."  
  
Ryoko grabs his arms and throws Ryo-ohki in the air. Ryo-ohki turns into a spaceship. "Let's go!"  
  
They both vanish and they appear in Ryo-ohki. She pulls up a chair for Duo and he sits down. 'I need to buy her a ring as soon as I get there...'  
  
Back at the shrine... Treize and Mihoshi are announcing the wedding plans for their own wedding. He proposed to her at Heero and Serena's wedding. She said yes, of course. Mihoshi is looking through a magazine. "I think the bride's maids should be wearing pink."  
  
Kiyone grabs the magazine from her. "Pink?! What's wrong with you Mihoshi?"  
  
She takes back the magazine. "It's my wedding, isn't it?! If you don't want to wear the dress, then you don't have to be a bride's maid!!"  
  
Kiyone sits back down in defeat. Treize takes a sip of the wine that was left from the wedding. "I'll be wearing my OZ uniform."  
  
Milliardo comes into the room wearing a pair of tight jeans and a white tank top. He sits down next to Kiyone. Treize sets down his glass and looks up at him. "So Milliardo, will you be my best man?"  
  
"I have no reason to say no."  
  
"Then wearing your OZ uniform isn't a problem?"  
  
"No."  
  
Amara and Michelle walk into the shrine. They were going to stay awhile after the wedding. They have forgiven Serena. Serena comes down the steps holding Duo and Rini. "You're back so soon?"  
  
Amara chuckles. "Quatre had no reason to stay at his mansion..."  
  
Michelle chimes in. "He was very delighted that we invited him over here."  
  
Serena hands Duo to Amara. "And what about Trowa?"  
  
"He needs some time to himself."  
  
Heero walks up behind Serena. "Trowa isn't the type of guy who last long in relationships."  
  
Michelle and Amara walk into the room and they sit down. Amara hands Duo to Michelle. "He's so cute."  
  
Amara puts her arm around Michelle. "I wonder if he'll be just like his father."  
  
Serena and Heero sit across from him. Serena rocks Rini to sleep in her arms. "If you said Quatre came with you, then where is he?"  
  
Michelle hands Duo to Heero. "He's outside with Hotaru."  
  
"Maybe those two could become an item..."  
  
Everyone stares at her. Raye walks in on the conversation. "That's typical Serena for you. She's always trying to be the matchmaker."   
"What do you mean trying?!?!"  
  
"Serena! You can never get two people to go together!!"  
  
"I bet you I can!!"  
  
"I bet you can't!!!"  
  
"Yes I can!!"  
  
"No you can't!!!"  
  
"I can!!"  
  
"You can't!!"  
  
Amy gets in between them. "Stop it!!"  
  
They both stick out their tongues. Amy just shakes her head. "You guys are back to normal..."  
  
Quatre and Hotaru come in after they heard the arguing. Quatre sees Amy and he stays silent. Hotaru walks up to Serena. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Amy hugs Serena. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Lita is going to take me to the airport on her way to her new apartment."  
  
Serena hugs her back. "Bye Amy."  
  
Amy walks past Quatre without saying a word and she runs down the steps to meet Lita at the car. Serena sits down and sighs. "I already said goodbye to Lita... Everyone is leaving again."  
  
Raye sits next to her. "Mina is even going to college now..."  
  
They both start to daydream. "I wish I got that far..."  
  
Heero snaps his fingers. "Snap out of it."  
  
Hotaru sits next to Michelle. "I'm going to be staying awhile."  
  
Serena smiles. "That's nice."  
  
Sasami walks into the room and she sets down a plate of cookies. Serena quickly starts to eat them. Sasami sits next to Raye. "Tenchi and Ayeka already left to go back to Jurai..."  
  
Raye puts an arm around her. "You still have us."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I never saw Trista at the wedding."  
  
Serena looks over at her. "She was there... I know she was..."  
  
Quatre is now sitting next to Hotaru. 'She's a nice girl, but I don't know... I just can't leave Trowa like this... But he did say he didn't like to have relationships...'  
  
Hotaru looks up at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
Quatre shakes his head. "Nothing."  
  
Heero's watch starts to beep. He looks over at Serena and stands up. "I'll be right back."  
  
He runs up the steps and Quatre follows him. "What is it?"  
  
He runs into Tenchi's old room and he flips open his laptop. "It's a message from Doctor J."  
  
Doctor J. comes over the screen. "Hello Heero. How was the wedding?"  
  
"Why did you contact me?"  
  
"Do you remember a little girl named Dorothy Catalonia?"  
  
"What the hell did she do?"  
  
"The money Quatre loaned her was used on mobile suits not a base."  
  
Quatre and Heero both sweet drop. "She used the money to build a new mobile suit called Virgo's."  
  
Quatre slams his fist on the table. "Damnit Dorothy!"  
  
Heero starts to type. "Send me the data on the mobile suit."  
  
Pictures of the Virgo's come up. Heero's eyes widen. "Where do they get the gundanium?"  
  
Dr. J. starts to move his claw. "It seems that the gundanium is being produced at a factory on the L2 colony."  
  
"That's where Duo said he was going to take Ryoko the other day..."  
  
Heero stands up. "What base is she hiding the Virgo's?"  
  
"The base is well hidden in Egypt."  
  
"What was she going to do with the mobile suits?"  
  
"Being the typical woman she is her target is the Cinq Kingdom."  
  
"Mission accepted."  
  
Heero takes out a jacket from his closet. "I'll be over there in Wing Zero"  
  
He shuts off the laptop and he's about to leave when Quatre stops him. "You can't do this."  
  
"It's my mission."  
  
"Let me go. Wufei and I can go after her."  
  
"I can't let you do that."  
  
"I'll even contact Trowa. Don't worry Heero. I can't let you do this. At least not when you have a wife and two children to take care of."  
  
Heero mumbles. "Fine..."  
  
"I'll need to use the Wing Zero. Sandrock is in repair right now."  
  
Heero nods and Quatre runs down the steps and he knocks on the door to Washu's lab. Wufei opens it. "What's going on?"  
  
"Is Nataku ready to fight?"  
  
Washu puts her hand on his shoulder. "She sure is. I finished the repairs last night."  
  
Wufei rolls his eyes and steps into the hallway. "If you messed Nataku up, Washu..."  
  
Washu slaps his back. "Don't worry! She's perfect!!"  
  
They run out of the shrine. Hotaru sees Quatre and she follows him. They run down the steps and into the forest. "Where is Quatre going?"  
  
When they reach Wing Zero and Wufei's Nataku, Hotaru hides behind a tree. "What are those?"  
  
They each get in the gundam's and Hotaru runs over to the Wing Zero. She clings onto the foot. "I'm going with you, Quatre."  
  
Quatre contacts Wufei. "I'm going to contact Duo and tell him he needs to destroy that factory."  
  
"Does he have the Deathsythe with him?"  
  
"When he visited Hilde he left it there."  
  
The gundams take off. Hotaru is desperately trying to hang onto Quatre's gundam. Heero walks down the steps after he has talked to Trowa. Trowa is going to meet Quatre and Wufei in Heavyarms. Serena is obviously confused. "What just happened?"  
  
Heero shakes his head and he sets next to his lover. "Quatre and Wufei had some business to attend to."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Amara has a worried look on her face. "I have a bad feeling..."  
  
Serena tries to break the tension in the room. "So how long will you two be staying?"  
  
"Our mission is to protect our princess, isn't it?"  
  
Serena nods. "Maybe if..."  
  
Serena stops in mid-sentence. Michelle looks at her. "Maybe what, Serena?"  
  
"I want to relieve Trista of her duties."  
  
Amara and Michelle gasp. "But you can't!"  
  
"Who says?"  
  
Amara gets up and pulls Serena out of the room leaving Heero with both babies. "Serena, if she doesn't guard the Time Gate, then who will?"  
  
"I could close off the Time Gate with the Silver Crystal. That way no one would be able to use time travel at all."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
She puts her arm around Serena. "For once you're starting to make sense."  
  
"I have someone to thank for that."  
  
  



	16. Default Chapter Title

Hours later Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa reach their destination. Quatre lands the Wing Zero and he scans the desert area. "Dr. J. said the base would be at this location."  
  
Suddenly the ground starts to shakes. "What's going on?!"  
  
The sand in front of them rises. Dust clouds covert the area and they can't see a thing. Trowa starts to touch his controls. "I'll put up the heat sensor."  
  
Hotaru has her eyes covered. The heat sensor shows four mobile suits walking towards them. The clouds vanish and they can see them clearly. They're about the size of the gundams and they all are covered in a violet metal. Hotaru looks up and the machines towering over her. "What are these things?"  
  
The main Virgo comes over the intercom to Quatre. "Quatre Raberba Winner..."  
  
"Dorothy! What the hell are you planning??"  
  
"What would you think?"  
  
Quatre brings out the two hooks. "You're not going to take over the Cinq Kingdom!"  
  
She has a sinister laugh. "This mobile suit is an update of the original Virgo, only it was made with gundanium alloy... Taking over the Cinq Kingdom is second on my list. Killing you is first!!"  
  
The Virgo charges for Wing Zero and before he knows it, Quatre's gundam is lying deep in the sand. Hotaru was thrown off and she is lying unconscious on the ground. Quatre is shaken by the blow, but he is able to get up. Dorothy tries to bring him down again, but he blocks her punch with the swords. Wufei and Trowa have their own problems with the other Virgo's. Trowa still has his heat sensor up. Something small shows up in the distance. "What's this?"  
  
He gets a closer view of the object and realizes it's Hotaru. "How'd she get here?"  
  
He throws the Virgo off him and starts to shoot at it. The bullets barely make a scratch. "Shit!"  
  
The Virgo pulls out a small laser cannon from it's back and shoots at Trowa. He jumps up into the air and barely misses the blast. The booster on his gundam make him able to fly in the air. He charges for the Virgo, but amazingly it has the same feature as the Heavyarms. Trowa ignores the fact and heads for Hotaru. The ground starts to rumble and Hotaru wake up. She touches her forehead and looks around. "Where am I?"  
  
Ahead of her she sees the Heavyarms walking straight for her. Quickly she gets up and runs in the other direction. When she turns around Trowa is being attacked by the Virgo. "Stop it!!"  
  
A pink glow surrounds her and it emits an enormous amount of energy out. The energy hits the Virgo and it falls to the ground. Trowa is shocked. "What just happened?"  
  
The glow around Hotaru fades. "Stop hurting my friends..."  
  
She looks up at the sky. "Saturn Star Power!!"  
  
Hotaru turns into Sailor Saturn. She stands at the feet of the Heavyarms holding her Silence Glaive. Quatre and Wufei are unaware of what just happened. The Virgo who just attacked Trowa starts to come after him again. "Hotaru! Get out of here!!"  
  
She points her Silence Glaive at the Virgo. "Silence Glaive... Surprise!!"  
  
A blast of pink energy shoots out of it and hits the Virgo. It explodes instantly. Wufei knocks a Virgo to the ground and he steps over it. He points Nataku's arm at the Virgo's head. "Eat this!!"  
  
He shoots the laser cannon that Washu installed in Nataku and it blows the Virgo's head off. He quickly backs up and the mobile suit explodes just like the one did a moment ago. He looks over at Trowa and Hotaru. "Trowa, get her out of here!"  
  
Trowa tries to pick Hotaru up, but she missed his grab. "No! I'm going to finish those beast off!!"  
  
She runs over to the Virgo that is about to attack Wufei. "Silence Glaive Surprise!!!"  
  
The energy hits the Virgo head on and it falls over without exploding. Wufei walks over to it. "I'll finish it off."  
  
He uses the laser cannon again and the Virgo explodes. Hotaru is surprised that she wasn't able to destroy it herself. She falls to her knees and holds her chest. Pain is circulating through out her body. Her body starts to tremble. "Why is this... Happening... again..."  
  
Trowa jumps out of his gundam and runs over to her. "Hotaru!"  
  
She falls over, unconscious. He lifts up her head and looks at her pale body. "Who is she?"  
  
Dorothy and Quatre are still battling it out. Trowa decides to leave them alone since this battle is none of his concern. He gets back into his gundam with Hotaru. "Wufei, we need to destroy this base incase there are any more Virgo's."  
  
"Right."  
  
Wufei goes through the opening where the Virgo's came out of. "I'm going to set up some explosives."  
  
"Do you even have any?"  
  
"I always carry a few on me."  
  
Trowa turns back around and watches the two battle. 'Just kill her, Quatre...'  
  
Quatre's gundam is knocked to the ground and Dorothy steps over him. "I know you're much stronger than that, Quatre."  
  
He doesn't say anything. "Will you not fight me, because I am a woman?"  
  
There is still silence between the two. Dorothy kicks the Wing Zero and Quatre's cries of pain can be heard. "Or is it this mobile suit?!?! Get up and fight damnit!!!"  
  
Wing Zero gets up and Quatre is still silent. Dorothy is clearly angry. She drops the small laser cannon that she was using a moment ago. It makes a dust cloud when it hits the sand. "Why Quatre?! Why are you so weak?!"  
  
"Dorothy..."  
  
He drops the hooks. "I don't want to kill you, but..."  
  
His face is hidden by the darkness in his gundam. When he lifts up his head, his face is covered in blood. "I will if I have to!!"  
  
He charges for her and she dodges his attack. "That's what I've been waiting to hear!!"  
  
She picks up the laser cannon and aims for his back. Right before she shoots it Quatre points the Wing Zero's hand at her. "What are you going to do, Quatre? You have no weapons..."  
  
She fires the laser cannon and he dodges it. When he jumps into the air he fires at her with the small laser cannon installed in the Wing Zero. It hits her head on and it sends her into the ground. The Virgo she's in has electric shocks going all around it. Quatre steps up next to it. "You're a fool Dorothy, never misjudge the enemy."  
  
Dorothy gags and she doesn't speak. he points the laser cannon at her. "I'll see you in hell..."  
  
He fires it and the mobile suit explodes. Dust surrounds him and Trowa is unable to see the Wing Zero. He's about to give up looking thinking that Quatre died, when Wing Zero steps out of the flames and dust. "Nice one, Quatre."  
  
He doesn't give a reply. "I see... I'm always open if you need help."  
  
Nataku comes out of the base and he flies into the air. Wufei comes over the intercom. "Let's get going before the base explodes."  
  
Wing Zero and Heavyarms follow Wufei and when they are about a mile from the base they see it explode and it goes up in flames. Wufei shakes his head. "A hidden underground OZ base that even Treize didn't know about."  
  
Trowa nods in agreement. "We even got some help."  
  
Hotaru is no longer in her sailor uniform. She's silently sleeping in Trowa's arms. "I'm going to find out the truth. Who are these people?"  
  
Wufei gives him a reply, because Quatre is still being silent. "I believe Trista is like her and she just like Serena."  
  
"Serena will have the answers."  
  
Back on the L2 colony. Ryoko and Duo are cruising in a car they had just bought. "That was a piece of cake destroying that factory."  
  
"It was wasn't it?"  
  
"Now where did you get the money for this car?"  
  
"I am a space pirate, aren't I?"  
  
They both laugh. "Now where are we going, Duo?"  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulls out a small blue box. He hands it to her and she opens it. "Will you marry me, Ryoko?"  
  
Tears fill her eyes. "Of course, I will, Duo! When?!"  
  
"Now."  
  
He turns into a small chapel and parks the car. Ryoko is surprise. "I knew right away that you wouldn't refuse."  
  
He helps her out of the car and she puts the ring on her finger. Duo puts his arm around her and she smiles. "Perfect timing, Duo."  
  
"I'm perfect in every way."  
  
She rolls her eyes and slightly punches him in the gut. He gasp and tries to hold in the small amount of pain. "I thought the God of Death showed no mercy?"  
  
He shakes his head. "To you..."  
  
Silence... "That's a different story..."  
  
  



	17. Default Chapter Title

Trowa, Heero, and Wufei are sitting in the living room of Quatre's mansion. Trowa sighs and he drinks some of his tea. "He still hasn't come out."  
  
Wufei just shakes his head. "I never thought that he would be the one to kill Dorothy."  
  
Heero looks over at him. "It wasn't him who killed Dorothy. It was the Wing Zero."  
  
Trowa nods. "The gundam took over his mind once more. He will never be able to control it."  
  
Heero stands up and heads for the door. "It's a good thing he did take the Wing Zero..."  
  
He opens the door and turns his head. "If he didn't, he would be dead..."  
  
He waves slightly and leaves. They hear a door open on the second floor and Trowa sets his cup of tea down. "Heero does have a point."  
  
Quatre walks down the steps and he sits across from Trowa. Silence sweeps across the room. It's broken when they hear a strong knock on the door. Quatre gets up to answer it, but stops when he reaches the handle. He shakes his head and opens it. "May I help you?"  
  
Two arms rap around him and he closes his eyes. "I did it Quatre!"  
  
When he opens his eyes Duo is standing in front of him. "Duo!"  
  
"I did it!"  
  
Ryoko walks in behind him and she holds out her hand to show the wedding ring. Quatre just stares at it. "Duo, where did you get..."  
  
Duo cuts him off. "I'm starved!"  
  
Quatre leads him to the kitchen and he starts his handy work. "Did you destroy the factory?"  
  
"Piece of cake... Speaking of cake..."  
  
He backs out of the refrigerator with a small chocolate cake. "How did you know chocolate was my favorite?"  
  
He just rolls his eyes. "Wild guess, I suppose..."  
  
All three of them sit at the table. Duo already has cake all over his face. Ryoko just takes some of the frosting. Duo lifts his head and wipes off his mouth. "What about Dorothy?"  
  
Quatre doesn't say anything. Trowa is standing in the doorway shaking his head. Duo understands and he shuts his mouth for once. Wufei walks by Trowa. "I'm leaving. Washu said she was going to make more adjustments to Nataku."  
  
They exchange their good-bye's and Wufei leaves. Trowa joins them at the table and he is disgusted by how fast Duo is eating. "If you don't slow down, you might choke."  
  
Duo ignores Trowa and keeps on eating. The cake is almost gone. Quatre looks over at Ryoko who is watching Duo. "What did you do? Starve him to death?"  
  
"No, he's just a pig."  
  
Duo raises his hand. "I heard that."  
  
"I was only joking."  
  
Duo wipes his mouth with a napkin that Quatre gave him and he passes the last piece to Ryoko. "Do you want it?"  
  
"I'll pass."  
  
Trowa and Quatre both shakes their heads and Duo eats it. Trowa looks at his watch. "He devoured a whole cake in less than ten minutes."  
  
Duo leans back in his chair and folds his hands behind his head. "It's a record."  
  
Trowa just chuckles. "I give him five minutes."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
Someone knocks on the door and Quatre gets up. "More visitors."  
  
He opens the door to reveal Raye holding a small bag of cookies. She hands them to Quatre. "I made you and Trowa some cookies."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He lets her come in and she sits at the table next to Trowa. Trowa already can sense that she found out about his breakup with Lita. Quatre gets out a plate to put the cookies on. Ryoko shows Raye the ring. "That's so beautiful!"  
  
"We got married on the L2 colony."  
  
"Why didn't you plan a big wedding like Serena?"  
  
"I don't like that big ceremony stuff. It was just as easy to do that."  
  
Duo nods his head. "Just like going to Vegas, only less casinos."  
  
Raye looks around. "Where's Hotaru? I heard she was over here."  
  
"Hotaru?"  
  
Quatre sets the plate full of cookies down and he sits on the other side of Trowa. "She's sleeping."  
  
"What exactly happened out there, Quatre?"  
  
He doesn't say anything, but Trowa looks at her. "Who are you people?"  
  
She's a little shocked, but she decides to confess. "You found us. There's more than just one sailor. Sailor Moon or Serena is our princess and it's our job to protect her."  
  
"Then why did Hotaru interfere?"  
  
"Quatre is her friend and she must have felt that she needed to protect him, since Serena does have Heero."  
  
"She almost got killed."  
  
"She follows her heart... We all do..."  
  
Silence floods the room... Trowa is the first to speak. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm... Sailor Mars..."  
  
Duo sits up. "Really? Did you really come from Mars?"  
  
"At one time... Yes..."  
  
Hotaru walks into the kitchen. "What's going on, guys?"  
  
"Nothing Hotaru. It's nice to see that you're okay."  
  
Raye gets up and hugs. "Maybe we should get going..."  
  
"Is it okay if I stayed for awhile?"  
  
"It's fine with me."  
  
Raye opens the door. "See you guys later."  
She leaves and Hotaru just stands there looking at Quatre. "Have a seat."  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute, Quatre?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He gets up and they both walk into the living room. "What's on your mind, Hotaru?"  
  
"Quatre, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for interfering with your mission."  
  
"Why are you sorry? You helped destroy the Virgo's."  
  
He thinks for a moment. "What did Trowa say to you?"  
  
"Nothing. I followed you on my own free will... I was worried."  
  
She blushes at her own words. "Why? You put yourself in danger."  
  
"But if you didn't know that Washu had done those adjustments to the Wing Zero, Dorothy would have killed you!"  
  
"Yes, but I was willing to take those chances."  
  
"Quatre...... Let me fight by your side."  
  
He's a little startled. "Hotaru... I like you a lot, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I don't know how to say this... My heart belongs to Trowa..."  
  
She's stunned by his comment. "Trowa?"  
  
He nods his head. Trowa is outside the doorway listening to the conversation. 'Same here, Quatre...'  
  
Hotaru folds her hands and starts to walk to the door. "I'm sorry that I wasted your time. Goodbye, Quatre."  
  
She walks into the hallway and looks at Trowa shocked. He ignores her and walks into the room. Quatre doesn't notice him, because he is so lost in thought. Trowa puts his hand on Quatre's shoulder. "I feel the same way..."  
  
He's startled. "Trowa!"  
  
Quatre turns around in his arms and looks up into Trowa's deep green eyes. "I should have told you sooner..."  
  
Trowa hugs his small angel. "I knew the whole time..."  
  
  



	18. Default Chapter Title

Raye sits straight up in her chair and she has a nosebleed. "He's?!?"  
  
Hotaru nods. Serena is trying to help her friend out. "It's not the end of the world."  
  
"But he's gay!!"  
  
Raye starts to sob in Serena's lap. Trowa, the guy who she was attracted to was gay. What was she going to do. "There's always Chad."  
  
"I don't want to go back to the temple!"  
  
"But isn't Chad more important?"  
  
She lifts up her head and wipes the tears. "I guess you're right Serena."  
  
Raye stands up. "I think that's the best thing to do. I'll go back to the temple."  
  
Serena stands up also and hugs her. "I'll come visit you, I promise."  
  
Raye walks out the door with a bag that she had packed earlier. She knew she was going to leave, she just didn't know where her destination was. Serena sits back down and sighs. "Who would have thought Trowa and Quatre would be an item?"  
  
Amara looks at her. "I thought it was obvious."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it was."  
  
There's a knock on the door and no hesitates to get up. "Come in!"  
  
Duo and Ryoko step into the living room. Duo looks at the two babies that Heero is holding. "Can I hold my nephew?"  
  
"He's not your nephew."  
  
"You named him after me, didn't you?"  
  
"According to the blood line, you're not related."  
  
Heero hands the little Duo to him. "He looks just like me."  
  
"He looks more like me."  
  
Duo pouts and turns around towards Ryoko. "We should have a baby shouldn't we?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
He hands the baby to Serena and looks back at Ryoko. "I'm going to go outside, okay?"  
  
"I'll see you later, then."  
  
He walks out of the shrine and Ryoko sits next to Serena. "He's gotten weird all of a sudden."  
  
"Isn't Duo always weird?"  
  
"Not this weird. He isn't his happy self anymore."  
  
"He'll get over what ever is bothering him."  
  
She nods and looks at the baby. "Heero, why did you name the baby after him?"  
  
He keeps a straight face and closes his eyes. "I have my reasons."  
  
Duo walks around outside of the shrine. Cherry blossom leaves float around him. "It's so beautiful here on the Earth."  
  
He sits down by the small lake near the shrine. He can see the Jurai tree in front of him. 'I don't know if I'm ready to have children. This isn't right, Duo. You rushed things too much.'  
  
He slaps his forehead and stares down into the water. His long braid falls over his shoulder. 'Why did she say yes? I'll never be able to give up being a gundam pilot. I can't leave Quatre and Trowa to do all the work. Wufei has his own problems with Washu.'  
  
He thinks for a minute. 'And what about those sailor scouts that Raye was talking about? What are they going to do? Is Ryoko a scout to?'  
  
He hears a voice behind him. "I would have to disagree with you..."  
  
He can see a woman's reflection in the water, and he turns around to find a woman dressed in a sailor outfit. "Trista?"  
  
"You got me."  
  
"You're a scout to?"  
  
"Yes, I'm Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time, but Ryoko has nothing to do with us. Why are you worrying about staying a gundam pilot?"  
  
"I can't just leave Trowa and Quatre to do all the work, it isn't right."  
  
"Ryoko was a space pirate. There should be no problem."  
  
He sighs and stares back into the water. A flash of light appears behind him and it vanishes in a second. Trista sits next to him and she is know in a black dress. "I would have second thoughts about being a gundam. It's wrong to kill people, but your trying to prevent war from breaking out again."  
  
"It won't be long before our peace is shattered. It's mostly OZ, and as soon as Treize gets the brains to shut down all the bases war won't break out. It's the military power that they have. If you have the money and machinery of course you're going to have war... IS that what you fight for?"  
  
"I fight to protect the people and my princess."  
  
"Serena..."  
  
"Yes, we fought the Negaverse and other enemies. When Serena feels it's safe to bring out the truth to Heero, she will."  
  
He doesn't say anything, but he just stares at their reflections. "Duo, my job was to guard the Gate of Time, but Serena relieved me of my duties. She blocked off the passage with the Silver Crystal. So now I'm here to be Rini's guardian."  
  
"Is there something I don't know about that girl?"  
  
"Serena doesn't even know... But she'll found out when the time comes."  
  
"This is getting strange, and what ever happened to that little girl with the pink hair that they also called Rini?"  
  
"That Rini was Serena's daughter from the future. She was suppose to have her, but she didn't marry Darien, so that Rini was never born."  
  
"So she named her child after her?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Someday I would like to know the truth."  
  
"Wouldn't we all?"  
  
She stands up and Duo stays seated. "Duo, if you need someone to talk to. I'm always open. It's what I'm best at."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Trista walks to the shrine and Duo stays grounded. 'War is going to break out between OZ and us. It always does. When is Treize going to shut down the organization? He's wasting time!'  
  
"Don't worry, Duo. Mihoshi will straighten Treize out. She's a kind woman, that's what Treize needs in his life..."  
  
He gets up and watches Trista walk into the shrine. 'How did she so that?'  
  
Washu and Wufei walk out of the shrine towards Trista. "Wufei, if you just let me work on your gundam..."  
  
"You will not touch Nataku!"  
  
Wufei can see Trista in the distance. "She's back..."  
  
"Who's back?!"  
  
She looks ahead of her at Trista. "Hi Trista!!"  
  
Washu waves to her and Trista returns the greeting. She walks up to the couple. "Why hello Washu."  
  
"I haven't seen you for awhile."  
  
"I had to take care of some things at work."  
  
"I didn't see you at the wedding."  
  
"I was there..."  
  
She notices that Wufei is silent. "How have you been doing, Wufei? I heard about the battle with Dorothy..."  
  
"I seemed to have survived."  
"How is Quatre doing?"  
  
"He's still a little shaken, but his sudden act with Trowa has brought him back to reality."  
  
"It must have been hard for him to kill somebody that he knew very well."  
  
"Dorothy was a weak woman. She used the money Quatre gave her to support the update on the Virgo's. They were easy to destroy with the adjustments Washu made to my gundam."  
  
Washu nudges him. "See? It helped, didn't it?"  
  
"Most likely if OZ still plans on taking over the Cinq Kingdom behind Treize's back they'll be making mobile dolls. That way they won't have to fight."  
  
Trista watches him closely. He shows no expression. "What did Treize do?"  
  
"Destroy their leader and the main base. Hopefully he'll shut down the other bases around the Earth. That way they'll stop making progress."  
  
"What about outer space?"  
  
"That's where they were hiding the factory where they were producing the gundanium. Hiding something like that in the colonies is perfect. Likely we had Duo to thank for destroying it."  
  
"The colonies were a waste."  
  
"Yes, in a way they were, but Earth would soon get very crowded and some people like the joy of outer space. I never did, Earth is a beautiful place to live."  
  
"Wufei, you're a great guy."  
  
Washu holds his hand. "Isn't he?"  
  
Trista just smiles. "I heard that Hotaru was over here."  
  
"She's inside. They were talking about Trowa and Quatre's relationship. It gave her quite a shock. Raye went back to the temple."  
  
"That's where she belongs. I'll talk to you later, Washu... Wufei..."  
  
She walks into the shrine to find her old friend, Hotaru. Wufei sighs and keeps on walking with Washu. 'She doesn't seem interested in my anymore... I think I'll stick with Washu. She's a great woman.'  
  
"What's on your mind Wufei?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
"What?!"  
  
She puts her hand over his eyes. "I won't do anything to hurt you."  
  
He does so and she walks a couple steps in front of him. "Okay..."  
  
Wufei opens his eyes to find a tall woman, not Washu, but a grown up Washu. "What's this?"  
  
She walks up to him. "It's my adult form."  
  
Washu puts her arms around him and she is almost as tall as him. She closes in for the kisses, but he's way ahead of her. "Washu, you didn't need to change yourself. People like you for who you are."  
  
She smiles. "I'll change back later."  
  
They kiss again and Washu stops it. "Wufei, for once you're acting normal..."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"You called me by my name."  
  
"I have you to thank for changing me..."  
  
He's able to lift her up and he swings her around. 'I'll tie the knot Washu... Very soon...'  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
